The Mummy Boosh Returns
by chugirl2526
Summary: Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very farmilar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep. Slash, maybe some angst. warning character death in chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very farmilar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- This chapter is deadicated to Beechwood as it's a kinda porn chapter. I've always wanted to do a more hardcore version but knowing me it'll suck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- The Happy Couple.

Three months after their ordeal, Vince and Howard have recovered and are still very much in love. The jazz mavarick took it upon himself to watch over his boyfriend and keep him safe, one thing he's learnt, it's that the world isn't such a safe place for someone as innocent as Vince. He nearly lost him, and damned if that was gonna happen again, no matter what.

They were both cuddled together on the sofa in the flat, Vince dozing with Howard stroking his hair, watching some jazz programme on the tele. Vince woke up and streched, nudging his boyfriend out of his jazz trance "Enjoyed your little nap?" He asked, still stroking and swore he could hear Vince purr.

"Yeah, it's helped me replenish my energy from this mornings exercise" Vince seductivly answered, bringing his face closer to his boyfriend and their lips touched, soft and tender. Howard grabbed Vince's face gently as the kiss intensified, the electro poof licking Howard's lips with his tounge, begging for entrance and was given it. He plunged his tounge in and they started wrestling for domination, moaning in each others mouth.

When they parted, Howard breath caught in his throat as he saw the dark, lust-filled look in Vince's eyes. He crept his mouth close to Vince's ear and whispered two simple, but passion filled words "Bed, now!" These sent shivers down the gothic poof's spine as he was lead to their shared bedroom. As soon as the door was shut, Howard latched onto him and kissed him for all he was worth, causing moans to escape from his mouth whenever it wasn't used, taking him and lying him on the bed.

He squeezed his boyfriend's arse firmly, while Howard snaked his hands up his shirt, caressing the soft, warm, pale skin underneath. The jazz mavarick then peeled the tight shirt off, exposing Vince' chest and torso. Howard shuddered at the sight of the scar on his stomach, remembering how that happened by some old mummy trying to kill Vince to bring back his own love from the dead. He then leaned down and licked his way down the pale chest, taking his time biting the light pink nipples and causing his lover to arch at his touch.

His hands went down lower and lower as he tackled the belt buckle of Vince's tight jeans, but he managed to get them off, exposing the goth's impressive erection. Howard continued his trails of kisses down his lover's torso and started nipping the insides of his thighs.

VInce had enough and flipped Howard over, starting on his own menstrations. He kissed, licked and bit his way down Howard's neck and collerbone, giving a more firmer bite on the patch of skin between the two. His hands were busy removing the obstruting clothing, but soon tore them off and starting making his way downwards until he came to what he wanted. He took Howard's large member in his mouth, swallowing as far as he could before moving his head up and down.

Howard writhed on the bed, scruching up the bedsheets in his hands as his lover worked his magic. He then grabbed the raven locks tightly as his orgasam took over and he came violently in Vince's mouth, lying boneless on the covers. His boyfriend lifted his head up, licking his lips seductively and his eyes dark and wild. Howard looked down to see the electro poof's straining length, desperate to be seen to.

He rolled them over, so he was straddling Vince's hips, kissing his way down his neck and collerbone. His hands made their way down and he very gently ran his finger down the member of his boyfriend, making him arch on the bed and moan "Howard, please take me!"

The jazz mavarick couldn't resist him and reached into an open drawer and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. He first prepared himself and squeezed the clear gel into his hands, rubbing it down his rubber-clad length. Howard watched his lover staring at him, biting his bottom lip and letting it go slowly.

Howard smiled and pressed one of his lubed fingers slowly and teasingly on Vince's opening, making him throw his head back and moan loudly, spreading his legs to give the jazz spanner more room to work. He eased the finger more firmly, feeling the muscles tighten aound his digit. He eased another finger in, then a third. Vince knew he wouldn't last anymore "Please, Howard. Now"

Howard removed his fingers and replaced it with his once again erect member, gently pushing until he was fully to the hilt inside. He then pulled back and thrusted forwards again, over and over gently at first, but was fueled on by Vince's lusty moans to go faster, harder. He grabbed his other half's now fully and painful erection and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts, his other hand busy kneding the firm buttocks when they were raised from the bed. He finished his exploration of Vince's body, minding the small scar on his torso.

They didn't last long with Vince coming in his hand, splattering a bit on his chest and stomach calling Howard's name. Howard came soon after, filling his lover from the inside as he yelled out Vince's name and falling on top of him, as they lay there trying to get their breath and heartbeats down normal.

"That was brilliant Howard" Vince gasped out, moaning as his boyfriend pulled out of him and gathered him in his arms, pulling him in for a long kiss. They broke apart and spread the covers over themselves, holding each other closely "I love you so much, goodnight" He fell asleep instantly.

Howard stayed awake, drinking in the sight of his lover. His lips swollen and red from frantic kisses, small peppered bite marks littering his thin frame and his hair ruffled in every direction. His gothic angel, who he swore to protect over all costs. He ran his hands through the soft locks once more, before settling down with Vince in his arms, head snuggled into his chest "I love you too, little man. Sleep tight" Before dropping off himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This probably sucks because I've never wrote anything like this before, so i had no experience lol but i tried my best and that's what matters. but please read and review cookies for all who do or chocolate it's your choice. from chugirl2526.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very farmilar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- Because the last porn chapter was so popular, I'll try and do some more also i will be using something out of hitchiker's in this chapter, so i don't own that either, douglas adams does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two- Massages, Showers and Hyperdrives.

Howard woke up to the sensation of something rubbing up and down his legs slowly. He looked down to see what looked to be Vince's hand moving under the sheets, teasing him. Looking to the side, he could see his boyfriend awake and watching him with his deep blue eyes, smiling softly "I'm sorry, I just love watching you sleep, Howard"

The jazz mavarick just smiled and pulled Vince's face closer to his, lips meeting lips gently, opening to let the other's tounge enter the other's mouth. Soon they fought for dominance, breaking only occasionally to breath in much needed oxygen "I love you so much, howard" Vince whispered, out of breath.

"I know, I love you too, little man" Howard smiled, he bought his face closer to his lover's ear "I want to try something new on you" He whispered, huskily, making shivers of pleasure run through Vince's body "Now, turn over, close your eyes and no watching" He ordered, smiling when the electro poof complied, wiggling his naked arse in the air suductively. He looked down to make sure Vince did have his eyes closed, and ran into the bathroom they shared.

They might have shared the bathroom, but they didn't share the same cabinet. Vince's was always full with hair products and make up and had to have a seperate one. Howard's was small, but suited him for his deoderant and toothpaste, but something different was in it tonight. He pulled out a medium sized bottle full of red liquid and read the label.

**'Strawberry flavoured massage oil- guaranteed to help the passion in your sex life'**

"Come on Howard, I'm getting cold out here" He heard his mate call out, Howard smiled as he made his way back into the room, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Vince on his side, a look of playful impatience on his handsome face, already half hard when he saw the bottle in Howard's hands.

"Didn't I say no watching? Now turn back over before I have to spank that playful ass of yours" Howard said, a hint of promise in his voice. The electro goth bit back a moan before turning around on his front, but he let the moan out when he felt his lover straddle his hips and moved down to his ear again "I think you need a bit of pampering after everything you've been through, right?" He felt the hot breath in his ear and whimpered his agreement.

Vince heard a squeezing sound of the oil coming out of the bottle, and closed his eyes again as Howard rubbed his palms togther, trying to warm the liquid up. He then placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders and started rubbing slowly, making the thin body below him withe about, moaning sexily as the oil worked it's magic.

Howard then bent done and slowly licked the red oil of the pale skin, making the smaller man move more and more underneath him. So the jazz mavarick clamped the thin hips between his legs, holding him still. He continued his massage down Vince's back and sides, kneading, rubbing, licking. He even left a huge bite mark in the juntion between the neck and shoulder, sucking on it until it turned redish-purple. He then got to the goth's firm ass and kneading them firmly, the shudders in his lover's body getting more and more violent with unrealesed pleasure.

Howard then rolled Vince over and gasped at the wild, dark look in his boyfriend's eyes, the large member now fully erect. He started rubbing Vince's chest, taking his time to play with the pale pink nipple, making the goth arched back with a moan. His hands moved lower until he was rubbing and kneading Vince's hips and inside thighs, the moans music to his ears.

He moved his hands away, causing Vince to moan in disappointment. His moans stopped when he saw Howard squeezing more oil onto his hands, rubbing quickly and then grabbed a gentle hold to his painul lengh, making him arch once more. The hands moved slowly, teasing him until he was nothing but a heap of strawberry smelling jelly, shaking with built-up lust. Then Howard's hot mouth replaced his hands, sucking and licking the now leaking erection of his lover.

Vince struggled to keep his release in check, so he could prolong the blowjob that was happening, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He yelled out Howard's name as he came violently into his lover's mouth, lying bonelessly on the covers as the jazz mavarick drank him down, licking his lips slowly before drawing his lover in for a brutal, searing kiss.

"Fuck me, Howard. That was amazing, remind me to do that to you one morning" Vince smiled, his breathing and heartbeat getting back to normal. Howard just chuckled and pulled his boyfriend into his arms, kissing his neck before petting the raven locks, slicked down with sweat, until he was sure Vince was asleep once more, with a smile on his face and a purr in his throat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vince woke up to an empty bed, but heard water running from the shower in the bathroom. He smiled as he remebered their little 'exersize' that morning, and made his way towards the bathroom door. He opened it quietly and moved towards the shower curtain, moving it across so he could get in with his lover.

"I thought I'd come and return this mornings exhurtions" Vince suggested, running his hands down Howard's chest and body. Fingers pinching his dark nipples and soft lips leaving blazing trails of kisses back his neck and back. The hands then left and Howard found himself growling in disappointment, he turned to see Vince soaping up one of his large bath scrunchies and he crooked his head in confusion.

"Let me wash you" Vince whispered, the hidden lust in his voice enough to make Howard turn back round to face the wall. He then felt soapy hands with extra material moving up and down his body once more, lips moving along after the soap had been washed off. Howard gasped as he felt silm fingers playing with his opening, feeling one of the soapy and slick digits move up into him and slowly out before being joined by a second and then a third.

His length was straining with powerful but pleasureable pain, then Vince removed his fingers and replaced it with his now familiar member, thrusting in slowly before burying himself to the hilt. He then slowly moved in and out gently at first, then sped up, going harder and firmer. Vince moved one of his hands to the front of Howard's body and wrapped his fingers around the fully erect length, moving in time to his thrusts. It didn't last more then five minutes before they both came together, violently. Vince inside his lover, as he came againest the shower wall, the water washing most of the white stuff away.

As they just stood there in the shower, leaning againest each other with the water dripping down upon them, they finished washing each other, Vince even allowing Howard to do his hair. Once they'd finished, they moved back into the bedroom to dress, ready for whatever the day would throw at them. Vince wore his black, tight drainpipes, with a red top, black boots and a blue glittery scarf, Howard wore his usual biege shirt, with brown trousers and black shoes.

He left the room as his boyfriend started his hair rictual, which would take between half an hour to an hour. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, making their usual breakfast- toast and marmalade for himself and a bowl of lucky charms for Vince. He would never know why he liked them, but they reminded him so much of Vince, full of colour and sweetness.

Soon his boyfriend came down, his black hair perfectly tamed and straightened. He thanked Howard for his breakfast and sat down cross legged in front of the tv, turning it on until he found either the morning cartoon he hasn't missed or any fashion programme. The jazz mavarick chuckled at his partner's childishness, but he knew it was one of the things he fell in love with Vince about. He sat on the sofa behind him and while eating his toast, kept one hand free to caressing his boyfriend's hair as he watched, enjoying the way he leant into his hand.

After a few minutes, their peace was interruped with a bang on the window. They both groaned as Howard got up to open the window, seeing the shaman postman there on his carpet, a brown package on his lap. He threw it to the jazz mavarick and flew off, leaving him confused.

"Look at this, Vince" Howard said, holding the small package out in his hands. Vince just stared at it amazed, before taking it out of the outstreached hands and ripping the brown packaging off, leaving a small silver machine in the destrustion and what looked to be a instruction book at it's side, which Howard picked up and read.

"The Infinite Improbability Drive is a wonderful new method of crossing interstellar distances in a few seconds; without all that tedious mucking about in hyperspace. As the Improbability Drive reaches infinite improbability, it passes through every conceivable point in every conceivable universe almost simultaneously. In other words, you're never sure where you'll end up or even what species you'll be when you get there. It's therefore important to dress accordingly" Howard read out loud, making his mate confused.

"I think it means it'll take you to anywhere in the world, or even the universe. Maybe we should leave this for Naboo to look over, it's probably his anyway" Howard explained more simply, but couldn't help but be a bit worried at the grin on Vince's face.

"Come on Howard, it's about time we had another adventure. We might not end up in trouble like last time, maybe we might go to a lovely nice place for a short holiday" He winked, hoping to get a yes.

Howard couldn't help but give in to that adorable pout Vince did "Fine, but we should write a note to Naboo and Bollo explaining where we've gone" Vince agreed, and before long they were ready and the electro goth pressed the large button on the side, sending them to their next adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go, next chapter enjoy because there's no more hardcore porn now. Only these two chapters to prove I could do it. I'm leaving all the hardcore stuff to beechwood, she's really good at it from chugirl2526.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- I'm so sorry this took so long, I just couldn't find much reference to the film like a script or anything for ages lol

Chapter 3- A Familiar Family.

Cairo, Eygpt. 1933.

Inside an old tomb, Rick O'Connell slowly made his way around the corridors, a torch in one hand and a gun in the other. Sweeping huge cobwebs back, he walked down the narrow passageways, lighting the way. Listening carefully he heard a faint shuffling sound behind and spun around to see a young boy, who let out a shreik at the sight of the gun in his father's hands and toppled backwards into the sand.

"Alex?" O'Conell asked, placing his gun back into it's holster.

"Hi, dad" Alex answered, smiling from his position on the floor. Rick rolled his eyes, as he helped his son from the floor "What's wrong? Did you think a mummy had come to life, dad?"

"I'll tell you a story some time, now what are you doing down here? Didn't I tell you to wait in the temple?" His father asked, giving his the 'diappointed-parent' look "It's dangerous down here"

"But Dad, I saw your tattoo!" Alex said, pulling his dad's hand down and pointed to the inky tattoo of the downward pointing mariners compass and upwards pointing falcons wings that artfully depicted a pyramid, nestled in the center was the ever open Eye of Horus "I saw your tattoo. Up on a wall by the entrance. Its a cartouche that looks just like it, with the pyramid and the eye and everything!"

"Well, I'll take a look at it later, just go back up now and stay out of trouble" Rick ordered, playfully shoving his son in the right direction.

"What should I do?" Alex asked.

"I dunno, build a better mousetrap" His father called back, giving him a great idea "While your mother destroys another tomb"

Evy Carnahan O'Connell was dusting with a small brush on a large picture of a battle scene. Two woman were batting each other with small knives, wearing masks. She heard a hissing sound and looked down, seeing a red and black striped snake slithering across her boots.

"Go away" She simply said, kicking towards a doorway where her husband appeared, who ducked in time before the snake got him "Those things are dangerous you know" He said.

"Only if it bites you!" Evy said, giving him a quick kiss before setting back to work "Where did you go to?"

"Oh, Alex wanted to show me something. I swear that kid's getting more and more like you everyday" Rick explained.

"Why? Because he's cute, smart and charming?" She asked

"No, because he drives me mad too" Rick answered. Evy smiled at him and handed him a small hammer and chisel, which he just gave a 'yeah-right' look at "Oh fine, we'll do it your way then" She said, handing him a huge crowbar. He was just about to smack it into the wall before a flash of bright light caused them both to look away.

The light faded to reveal two people they never thought they'd see again. Vince Noir and Howard Moon were lying on their backs in the sand, eyes closed and breathing quickly, the electro goth opening his blue eyes first "Howard, wake up. We've arrived somewhere"

Howard opened his brown eyes and took in their surroundings "This seems quite familar, have we been here before, Vince?" When he didn't get an answer from his lover, he gave a quick glance to him. Vince was staring in shock at something beside them, his blue eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Howard turned to see what he was looking at and also looked shocked at the people next to them "Evy? Rick?" He asked.

"Well, this is a turn up for the books" Evy answered, getting over her shock quickly. Vince also got over his shock and smiled at the couple, getting up to give them both hugs "God, it's been awhile. How's you guys been?" He asked, excited. Howard got up also to shake O'Connell's hand and give evy a hug.

"We've been good, we're married now and have a son, Alex" Rick answered, a proud smile on his face "You guys still together then I see?"

"Yeah, it's been a great few months, and we don't intend to let each other go" Howard answered, pulling the smaller man closer to him with one arm around his shoulders.

"Few months? It's been nine years since we last seen you guys" Evy laughed, not finding any of this strange. After having a walking corpse after you all them years ago, nothing whould ever seem strange again "You're just in time to see our new findings"

Vince and Howard looked interested as O'Connell once again picked up his crowbar and slammed it into the wall, making it collapse to reveal a room with mummified beings lying about, the floor covered in scorpians, trantulas and snakes. Evy went in first, stepping carefully around the small creatures, then Rick entered, not caring that he stepped on the animals and making crunching noises.

Howard was about to enter when Vince stopped him, fear in his eyes "I don't like bugs" He said, pleading in his voice. The jazz mavarick felt for him, remembering all the bug problems they had here before, locusts in his hair, flesh eating scarabs nearly eating them. He shuddered at that thought, remembering the bug that ate it's way up his arm.

He did the only logically thing (any excuse...) and picked his boyfriend up bridal style, very easily lifting up the thin body and causing him to squeal before giggling. Howard then made his way through the room, stepping over the bugs and snakes easily.

"Ever since I had that dream, this was the place I could only think about" Evy said, explaing to the boosh boys why they were there "This place...its so familiar. I know I've been here before, I can feel it"

"Honey, I hate to tell you this but no-one's been here for over 3000 years, except these guys and they're dead" Rick indicated to the mummies around the room. Howard swore he could feel Vince tremble in his arms as he saw the bandaged beings lying around, so he held him closer to calm him down. He was glad when Evy pulled down a torch to reveal an hidden passageway, leading away from this cursed room "Then how come I know excatly where I'm going?" She asked, leading the way.

Alex meanwhile, had built his better mousetrap and watched from a distance to see if it did work with the rodents scurrying about the place. Then he heard voices coming from the entrance of the temple, voices he didn't know. He notised some scaffolding by some pillars and climbed that, laying down on the top and getting a better vantage point.

Three men entered, one short, one large and one thin looking, each holding a gun. The leader, the short one, looked around the temple coldly, not even caring about the tresures around him "You guys look over these things, see if it's here. I'll take care of the O'Connells"

Alex gasped in horror at what he heard and scurryed back along the boards, making sure he wasn't caught.

Evy was still leading the way along the passageway, with Rick behind her and Howard and Vince bringing up the rear. When the place was clear of bugs, the jazz mavarick placed his boyfriend back down and gave him a deep kiss to help calm him down, which surprisingly worked. As the passageway winded into a wide chamber full of cobwebs and rotted furnishings the scene abruptly changed. Evelyn was frozen to the spot as the proverbial time machine went back four thousand years and the room ceased to look rotted and old and instead looked new. 

A young woman, an Egyptian princess Evy assumed by her dress, came out of a door along the far wall. Evelyn looked into the room and glimpsed upon two warriors standing on both sides of a small chest. The princess shut the door and turned the sundial that was on it: twice to the right, once to the left. As she turned to leave Evy tried to see into her face but the vision ended and she was back in the present. Rick, Vinc and Howard were staring at her with concern.

She blinked a few times and swung her torch around, hoping it would make the vision come back "You know, if you swing that around fast enough, you can write your name with it" Rick said.

"I just had a vision, like my dream only more real. I was actually here all those years ago" She replied.

"You sure you're alright?" Vince asked, concerned. She glanced into her husband and friend's faces, before smiling "Of course I'm alright"

"Well, if you were here all that time ago, maybe you can help open this door then?" Rick asked. Evy went over to the door and turned the sundial the same way as the princess did in her vision. With a hissing sound, the door opening, shocking the four people "Ok, now you starting to scare me"

"I'm starting to scared myself" She said, again taking the lead into the new room.

Sprawled atop the scaffolding, Alex anxiously watched the two men ransacking the temple. They werent actually keeping the trinkets, they were studying them and then tossing them aside, they were seriously looking for something.

The tall, thin one grumbled in frustration, "Look at all this rubbish! It aint bloody here, Jacques!"

The broader Frenchman glared at his partner and growled, "Keep looking, Spivey! Zat is what we are paid to do!"

Alex reached behind his back to his back pocket where he kept his prized slingshot. He grabbed a pebble on the wooden platform, slipped it into the pouch of his slingshot, pulled back, aimed, and fired. With a zing the pebble shot through the air and nailed the thin person right in the back of the head. He quickly ducked down to hide in case one of the men looked his way.

"Ow!" Spivey screeched. "Something hit me!"

"Shut up Spivey! Zis place is cursed!" Jacques eyed the temple nervously. "We dont want to wake ze gods."

Another pebble came whizzing through the air and smacked into Spiveys backside. Spivey yelped again and jumped only this time Jacques had seen it and as he bent down to pick up the stone he scanned the temple. Someone else was in here with them.

They made their way into the chamber, where two skeletons stood guarding a golden chest on a small alter. Evy notised the gold disc above the chest and her heart sped up in excitment "The Scorpian King" She said happily, going over to the chest 

"Who?" Howard asked, his curiousity now growing. Vince kept close to him, but his eyes glowed at the shine of the gold coming of the torch light.

"Hes supposed to be a myth. No trace of him, no artifacts, no writings, nothing has been found on him" Evy explained, her eyes full of eagerness "Let's open the chest"

"I don't think that's a good idea honey" Rick said, worry showing in his eyes.

"It's just a chest. No harm came from opening a chest" She argued.

"No harm came from reading from a book either, and looked what happened there" He sighed, knowing he's lost the battle. Seeing his wife now struggingly with the lock, he saw a sun-shaped key hanging from one's of the guard's hand and passed it to her. She smiled gratefully and used it quickly, opened the ornant chest to reveal a large gold bracklet with a scorpian on top "The bracklet of Anubis" She gasped.

Spivey and Jacques were still searching for Alex throughout the temple. His heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid that one of them would be able to hear it. 

The two men had their back to him now so he reached for another pebble. Except this time whatever luck he had had that allowed for him to remain undiscovered deserted him because Jacques caught the pebble in midair and reduced it to a fine powder. Spivey cursed and moved forward, but Jacques held him back.

"Ill take care of zis," he growled, gripping his scimitar. Alex began to sweat profusely. He was in deep trouble now and there was no one here to help him.

Their leader stood poised at the entrance with his pistol cocked and aimed. He hadn't planned on two other people being with them but it was no matter. A sound from the chamber door made him stop, the walls and floors made an awful groaning sound of stone scraping against stone. He was nearly thrown off-balance as the floor began to shake. 

Upon feeling the tremors, he suddenly seemed to value his life more than his paycheck so he shoved the pistol back in his belt and ran for it. He was confident that the O'Connells would get out of it because they were a slippery lot. They would have the bracelet and he could get it from them in the safer walls of their home in London. Yes, that was a good plan.

As if it would automatically appease whatever force she had angered, Evy instantly slammed the chest shut.

"Bit late for that, isnt it?" Rick said.

Evelyn picked up the chest. "Put it in your rucksack!" she cried frantically.

"Oh no! No! No! Leave the bloody thing here!" Howard yelled, sudeenly afraid for his and Vince's lifes. A sense of Deja-vu crept over them as he held his lover close to him, trying to once again calm him down.

"Its a bit late for that!" Evy retorted.

"What does it say?" Rick asked, thrusting the chest towards his wife.

"Uh." Evelyn read the inscription, "He who disturbs this chest shall drink from the Nile. Oh, that doesnt sound too bad."

Immediately the sound of massive amounts of rushing water where there should be none in the middle of the desert filled their ears. Shoving the chest into his rucksack, Rick grabbed onto his wife, Howard keeping his hold on Vince and they ran for their lives.

Alex swallowed hard and kept holding on to the sides of the scaffolding. The Frenchman was nearly to the top of the scaffolding with his scimitar held between his teeth. 

They were all startled when his leader came running into the chamber screaming at his companions to get out of there "Run! Get the hell out of here!"

"What about the bracelet?" Spivey asked in confusion.

"Never mind that! Get out!" Red yelled.

Jacques glowered at Alex as if it was all the boys fault and slid down the ladder. He didn't, however, leave the boy in peace. Before dashing out of the room after his partners, he kicked a balance board out from under the scaffolding.

"Au revoir!" the Frenchman sneered.

The scaffolding began to rock back and forth as Alex desperately held on. When the planks beneath him gave way, he jumped onto a pillar and hung on while the scaffolding crumpled to the floor. After realizing he was unhurt, he slid to the floor in amazement. His heart was still pounding at that near-fatal experience and his body was shaking, but he was okay.

But the pillar that had allowed Alex to escape the crumbling scaffolding lurched to the side and smashed into another pillar thus creating a domino effect. Alex watched in open-mouthed horror as pillar after pillar crashed into one another, destroying the temple "Ooops," He said simply.

A gigantic wave of water from nowhere pounded after the O'Connells and boosh boys in the catacombs. Ahead, another geyser appeared in front of them and they were forced to turn and sprint down a side tunnel. The only problem was this tunnel was a dead end, they were trapped.

"Okay, next time one of you choose," Rick told his wife and friends.

Vince was terrified and Howard was enraged at the same time. What a perfect way for them to die, being drowned in the bowels of an ancient Egyptian temple in the middle of the damn desert. They was slammed against their friends from a gush of water and they were crushed to the wall. 

"This is bad!" Rick sputtered. Howard knew this and held Vince close to him, before bringing him close for what seemd like final kiss, putting all his emotions into it and moaned as Vince did the same, heart breaking as he felt tears for fear and sadness drip from the gothic fairy's face. They were nearly pulled away as the pressure of the water came faster and harder.

Evelyn gasped for air and struggled to stay above the water. Both she and her husband were pushing themselves up. "We've had bad before!"

"This is worse!" He looked up and saw that there was an opening in the ceiling, but it was blocked by metal bars. He used those to keep above the water and guided his wife and friends to them, but he knew it was too late.

With a grimace Alex watched the last few pillars smash into one another. The last column to fall held for a moment before tipping into the stone wall and smashing into it creating a hole.

The last thing Alex had ever expected to happen happened, water came gushing out of that hole and along with it came four bodies. They were carried right to Alex's feet and the small boy breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who they were and that they were alive, but was confused at the other two new people. 

His parents and the strangers gasped for air for a while before fully realizing that they werent trapped anymore. They looked at their surroundings in astonishment and Alex winced. "Mum, Dad...I can explain."

Finally, I'm so sorry it took so long, but now here it is thank you everyone who reviewed my last two chapters, but now it will be strictly fluffy until mayeb the end ;) from chugirl2526.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- I'm so sorry this took so long, I just couldn't find much reference to the film like a script or anything for ages lol Also, in the film, Alex loses the key to the chest. here's my version of where it's got. also i wasn't feeling too well, i went out the other night and it's my birthday tomorrow also i'm not sure how Vince was orphaned so here's my acount.

Chapter dedicated to Beechwood, stars of andromeda and violence for all their reviews :)

Chapter Four- Kidnaps!

The journey on train from Egypt to London was peaceful for them all. As the O'Connell's kept to themselves, Howard sat very close to Vince, who was currently asleep, snoring softly with his head leant on the window and his features relaxed.

'I nearly lost him again' Howard thought, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing the top of his head, gently stroking the raven locks 'I promised him I'd protect him, but I'm failing already. I hope the rest of this so-caled-adventure goes without a hitch' His thoughts ended there as he slowly went to sleep to, his head resting on Vince's as the train rocked them both gently

Alex notised the couple and smiled, turning back to his parents "So, they're friends of yours, in a realationship with each other, but from a different world in the future?"

"Pretty much" Rick answered, not knowing how to really answer. He was however astonded that his son could take all that infomation without even batting an eyelash. Looking at his wife, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

In London, they finally got to O'Connell manor by Rick's new car. The rain lashed down to truelly prove they were in England, as the car pulled up and parked outside the front door. Evy quickly got out and opened the door, as Vince ran inside to avoid the rain. Howard flashed her a sorry smile as he went past for his partner and Alex came in with the chest. Finally Rick made his way in carring all the luggage.

"Now, you boys make yourselves at home in the front room while we deal with this. If you're hungery or thirsty, don't hesitate to ask" Evy invited Vince and Howard, before walking with her husband upstairs. Alex placed the chest on a small table and moved away, not before hearing a clicking sound coming from it. Fishing the key out of his pocket, Alex unlocked the box to reveal the golden bracelet.

"Nice, is it?" He heard a voice behind him and saw Vince watching him. Howard had walked off to find out where he and his lover where sleeping "But I think there's some bad juju about it, better not touch it" He warned, nearly ignoring his own words as his fingers traced the scorpian design.

He turned away for a minute, and turned back to see the cursed jewellery on the boy's arm, locking into place. Then flashes of images flew in front of the two's eyes, scenes of flying across the desert and ending at some ruins "That's the temple ruins of Karnak" Alex said, his voice nearly quiet. Vince could only watch in amazement at the picture in front of him, unpleasent memories of the last time they were here creeping inside his mind.

As soon the the images came, they went. Alex paniced and tried taking off the bracelet. Vince tried to help remove it but to no avail, there was no clasp and the links were fused shut, sticking forever on Alex's wrist. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and quickly the kid pulled down his sleeve, hiding the bracelet, he then gave the key to Vince "Hide it, don't let my mom know" Then placed a small statue into the chest and close it.

The gothic poof nodded and placed it in his pocket, then smiled as his boyfriend walked into the front room, Evy close behind him "Come on Vince, our rooms ready, you'll love it" He said, gathering his partner in his arms and kissing him softly, making Vince shiver in excitement, but he blushed at the mock-disgusted look from Alex and the amused look for Evy.

The boosh boys made it upstairs and went into their room, closing the door quickly behind them. Howard gathered Vince once again in his arms and kissed him hard and squeezing his arse, making him arch in his touch. Then he dropped the electro goth gently on the bed and laid his large body over Vince's, hungerily taking the soft lips in his own for a searing kiss. Howard's hands travelled underneath Vince' tight top, fingers playing with nipples and protruding ribs to make the most cutest noises come out of Vince's mouth.

They stopped what they were doing when they heard banging noises coming from the room next door and downstairs "What's going on?" Vince asked, his lips swollen from kisses and a disappointed look in his blue eyes. Howard shrugged and motioned for his boyfriend to follow him out of the room, telling him to keep quiet.

Downstairs, they were shocked to see a battle going on between Evy and some red-robed warriors. Evy had a large sword in her hands, staying in a defencive position while Alex held the chest to him, hiding behind a huge bookcase. They turned when they heard shooting noises coming from the bedroom next to their's, bullet-holes appearing in the door "Howard, you see what's happing in there. I'll go and help Evy and Alex" before Howard could argue, Vince gave him a quick peck on the lips and made his way downstairs.

Howard ran towards the bullet-riddled door and opened it to reveal the room in a mess. A chair was upturned and red-robed bodies lay on the ground dead, with O'Connell lying behind the chair with who looked like Jonatahn Carnahan, Evy's brother. One lone warrior stood up, a machine gun in his hands, and notised Howard standing by the door. He turned to shoot the jazz mavarick, but he sprinted out of the way in time, getting behind the chair with his friends.

As the warriors started reloading his gun, Jonathan motioned for them to hide in the bathroom, but a shorter man with dark robes and a red turban grabbed his ankle and tried to grab the golden sceptre out of the man's hand. Jon retailiated by bringing the sceptre down on his head, knocking him out and scarpered for the bathroom. Howard watched in amazement as Rick stood up to face the warrior, but instead grabbed his arm and dragged hi into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Where's Jonathan?" Howard asked, looking around the room. Then, a form moved in the water filled bath tub and the man in question emerged, gasping for breath. Rick growled in annoyance as he grabbbed his brother-in-law's jacket coller "Who'd ya piss off this time?" He yelled.

"I haven't done anything to anybody" Jonathan answered weakly. Bullets shot through the door, smashing bottles and jars of bath products. Howard knew if Vince sure this happening, he'd have a fit "Recently" Jon added to his defence, a sheepish look on his face. Rick just rolled his eyes and grabbed Jonathan and Howard, and dragged them out of the bathroom window, landing not too gently on the gorund below. The gun-welding warrior looked out the window and started firing again, annoyed as the three men ran for cover around the corner of the house.

Vince made his way down the stairs quickly as he could and grabbed another sword on his way past. He had no idea how to use the damn thing, but he wanted to help his friends. Evy was shocked when the smaller man took up another defencive position next to her, a scared and worried look in his eyes. A dark skinned man walked forwards "Give me the chest and no-one gets hurt"

"I think not" Came a familiar voice. Ardeth Bay walked quickly from beind the warriors and stood by Evy's other side, his own sword raised and a determined look in his dark eyes.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evy asked, surprized "Perhaps explanations are best kept for later" Ardeth answered, never taking his eyes off the dark skinned man "Lock-nah"

"Ardeth Bay" His rival nodded back, beofre unleashed his attack on the Medjai, his other warriors going after Vince and Evy. Evy was amazed to see her body so in control of the weapon she was holding, quickly taking down warrior after warrior. She did a cartwheel backwards as one man came at her, kicking him in the face. Then she crossed swords with an attacker much to the surprise of herself and her son who was standing by the bookshelf holding onto the chest.

"Whoa, mom. Where'd you lean to do that?" Alex called out, impressed "I have no idea" She yelled back, before driving her knee into another man's groin "That I learnt from your father" She gave a quick glipse to see how Vince was doing, before getting back into the battle.

The electro goth was actually doing well for his first (and hopefully last) swordfight. He took down three warriors by driving his sword handle on their heads or between their legs, his anger fuelled by the fact one of them actually cut of part of his raven locks (it was only a little bit, but to Vince that was the ultimate crime). He then felt soemthing hit him hard in the back of his head and darkness claimed him as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap, the warrior who knocked him out gathered him not too gently in his arms and carried Vince out.

"Vince" Alex called out, but became busy as a larger man stole the chest out of his hands, running out of the house. He heard his mother telling Ardeth that the chest contained the bracelet of Anubis and felt slightly guilty about having the cursed thing on his wrist. Evy cursed and dropped her sword to run after the chest. It all happened so fast that she didn't have time to react before another warrior knocked her out and carried her out of the house too.

Lock-Nah slashed Ardeth in the chest and pushed him backwards before the desert warrior could go after the woman. The dark-skinned man saw Alex cowering in a corner and flung his knife at him, which lodged into the wall right over top the boy's head. Then he swept from the room with his surviving servants.

Outside the house, Rick, Howard and Jonathan ran to the front to find Vince, Evy and Alex. They stopped when they saw a black limousine pull out of the driveway, Evy and Vince's faces appearing in the back window, screaming for help before cloths covered their mouths and they were knocked out again.

"Evy" "Vince" Rick and Howard both yelled out, worried for their partners "Dad" The sound was like sweet music to Rick's ears as he turned to see Alex running towards him and hugged him tightly. His eyes hardened though when he saw the Med-jai leader behind Alex.

"Ardeth Bay, long time no see." He grabbed the man and said angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?" Before Ardeth could answer Rick said, "No! Scratch that! I don't care. Who the hell were those guys and where did they take my wife?"

"And my Boyfirend?" Howard said angrily also, worry catching up to him. Ardeth Bay pulled a photo out of his robes and calmly showed it to them. It was a picture he had taken while posing as a workman at a dig site in Hamunaptra. It showed the short robed man from Jonatahn's room among other nameless faces. "My friend, wherever this man is, your wife and your partner will surely be."

Alex looked at the picture and recognition clicked in his mind. He snatched the photo and said, "I know him! He's one of the Curators at the British Museum!" "Are you sure?" Ardeth Bay asked.

Rick nodded. "Yeah, you better believe him. He spends more time there then he does at home." Then they were on the move walking quickly to the garage. Stomping across the driveway Rick said, "Okay, you're here, bad guys are here, Evy and Vince gets kidnapped. Let me guess—"

Ardeth Bay grimly confirmed Rick's suspicions. "Yes, they have removed the creature from his grave" Howard stumbled in his steps as he remembered Imhotep, tears nearly forming in his eyes as the image of Vince getting hurt by that bastard formed in his mind.

With a groan Jonathan said, "Not to point fingers, but isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Ardeth replied shortly, "The woman who is with them knows things. She knows things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried."

As they climbed into Rick's 1933 Beauford beauty, the Med-jai contiuned, "We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She did and now they have it." Before getting in Alex sheepishly confessed, "I wouldn't get too nervous about that."

Pulling up his sleeve he revealed that he was wearing the bracelet. Ardeth Bay examined his wrist fervently "When I put it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza, then _whoosh! _Straight across the desert to Karnak," Alex informed them.

"By putting this on, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the Apocalypse." Ardeth said calmly, making Alex gasp in shock. Rick clenched his fists "You," he said to Ardeth, "lighten up. You," to Alex, "big trouble. You," to Jonathan, "get in. You," to Howard, "the same"

Rick's car careened down the sodden London streets amidst the rain and flashes of lightning. The atmosphere in the car was tense, distraught and fearful. Each person in the car was temporarily entrenched within their own entourage of troubling thoughts and emotions. All Howard could think of was how scared and hurt Vince must be, he promised to protect him but his promises were breaking badly. Silent tears fell from his eyes, and he jumped as he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Vince is with mom, they'll be fine. Besides, you want to see the way he was fighting, he was so brave and brilliant" Alex smiled up to him. Howard gave him a small smile and patted his hand in thanks, before looking out the steamed up window again 'Vince, fighting? Now there's a first' He thought to himself, smiling at the thought of his lover wielding a sword (not that type, those thoughts are for later)

Ardeth broke the eerie silence "I'm sorry if I alarmed your son. But you must understand, now that the bracelet is on his wrist, we have only seven days before the Scorpion King awakes."

Turning a corner Rick replied in disbelief, "We? What we? I just want my wife back and he wants Vince back" He said, indicating to Howard.

"If the Scorpion King is not destroyed, he will raise the Army of Anubis." Jonathan leaned forward. "I take it that's not a good thing?"

"Oh, no. He'll just wipe out the world," Rick said calmly "Ah. The old wipe-out-the-world ploy." Howard muttered quietly.

Ardeth Bay rambled on, "Whoever kills the Scorpion King can send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth."

"So _that's_ why the dug up ol' Imhotep. He's the only one tough enough to take on the Scorpion King." Rick said

The Medjai agreed. "That is their plan." They reached the British Museum in record time Rick having flown across the slippery London streets. The rain continued to pelt down. The atmosphere it created was just perfect for the circumstances. Rick turned around in his seat and addressed his son "Okay, Alex I want you to stay here and protect the car."

Jonathan seemed to like that idea for himself. "I could do that!" Alex glared. "Protect the car? Come on, Dad, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Rick ruffled his hair. "I know you're not."

"If you see someone come out running and screaming, it's probably me." Jonathan gulped.

Rick seemed to rethink something. "Jonathan, maybe you should stay here with Alex"

"Now you're thinking!" Jonathan agreed heartily.

Howard exited the car in silence and went back round to the trunk where the Med-jai and his friend were loading up. In the trunk was a mini armory: a shotgun, a submachine gun, pistols, a rifle, and other weapons. The two men didn't notice him at first but kept speaking in low voices.

"Want the twelve-gauge?" Rick offered the man.

Ardeth said, "No, I prefer the Thompson."

"I prefer a handgun myself," Howard spoke up, leaning against the car.

Rick looked up in surprise and frowned. "Where do you think you're going?"

Howard sighed. "I'm not going to leave Vince in their on his own. He may have fought well back at the house, but he could be hurt and sacred now. He needs me now more than ever, and I need him back to be sure he's fine"

Rick gritted his teeth and let out a hissing sigh. He reluctantly picked up the handgun and handed it to his friend. He smiled at him gratefully and checked to make sure it was loaded. Rick then reached for the machine gun and Ardeth Bay caught a glimpse of his tattoo. He smiled knowingly to himself and said to Rick, "If I were to say to you: 'I am a stranger traveling from the East seeking that which is lost'..."

Rick frowned as the invisible barrage holding back memories from long ago gave way slightly, the breach having been triggered by the Medjai's words. He murmured the last words almost robotically, "I would reply: 'I am a stranger traveling from the West, it is I whom you seek.'" He looked inquisitively at Ardeth as if the man would know how he knew that, which surprisingly he did.

Ardeth gave Rick an appraising grin. "Then it is true. You are a Masonic Templar."

Howard was lost. "A what?" Ardeth pointed to his tattoo and said, "You have the mark."

"What, this?" Rick jerked his hand away "I got it slapped onto me when I was in an orphanage in Cairo" The word orphanage reminded Howard painfully of Vince. He remembered his boyfriend telling him his parents died when they were driving in the forest, a large shaggy beast flew out of the trees and crashed into their car, making his parents lose control and crash into a large tree. They died on impact while he was knocked unconcious, waking up in a large bus ticket house and finding out Byran Ferry had adopted him.

"That mark means you are a Protector of man, a warrior for God, a Medjai," Ardeth informed him. Rick stared at the Medjai for a moment before shaking his head, denying it. "Sorry. You've got the wrong guy." Then he, Ardeth and Howard made their way up the stairs to the museum.

Again sorry about this being late, but i got stuck lol also there is going to be a major character death scene in later chapters, but i'm not saying who ;) from chugirl2526.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- AKA warnings- this chapter will contain mild violence, bondage (not the good kind hehe ) and a little bit of forced slash on Vince's side.

This whole story is deadicated for everyone who reads and/or reviews my story. i love you all

--

Chapter Five- Bus Ride to Hell.

The three rescuers went into the museum to retrieve what was stolen. It was dark in the museum and the statues and mummies leered out at the three people menacingly. They proceeded through the Egyptian Gallery, silent as hunters on the prowl. Howard wasn't quite sure, but he thought he could hear low chanting in a language he couldn't decipher, which was a sign that it was the ones they were looking for. Ardeth and Rick had not heard it until they got closer and then they froze and looked at each other. As they approached the storage room, the chanting got even louder.

The room was crammed with boxes, crates, sarcophagi, statues and other objects the adventurers had no idea what they were. Torches lined the wall in iron brackets and set dim glows upon the room. Howard stopped and pointed to the catwalk high above them. Ardeth seemed to approve and began to climb, Rick waited until the jazz mavarick began to climb and went up after him.

--

Groggy from the drug-induced sleep, Vince blearily cracked his eyes open. He notised he was in a large warehouse-like room, Evy just waking up from on top of a stone slab next to him, her feet and hands bond. He himself notised his hands tied together, a long rope leading to the dark-skinned man who was looking towards the centre of the room.

"Oh no. They found him," Evelyn whispered, feeling a massive pit drop into her stomach. "Imhotep" Vince looked in panic at the the giant, piece of rock with a twisted, familiar figure inside. Memories of the last time he meet the mummy rushed through his mind, as tears of fear started welling in his eyes.

As the warriors kept chanting, the Curator put the Book of the Dead in front of the rock and read in ancient Egyptian: "Rise up! Rise up! Rise up!"

Evelyn wanted to scream for him to stop, she wanted to scream out that they had no idea what they were dealing with, but she assumed correctly that her pleas would fall on deaf ears. They meant for this to happen, they meant to re-resurrect the mummy, Imhotep.

--

Standing atop the catwalk, the Medjai, the ex-Legionnaire and the jazz spanner searched through the mass of red-turbaned bodies for a familiar form in a black dress "There she is!" Rick whispered, pointing to Evelyn sitting bound on top of a stone slab. He noted with floating relief that she was alive and conscious "And there's Vince next to her" He pointed to Howard, giving a small smile when he saw Howard sigh a breath of relief. The older man then saw the large stone.

"Is that Imhotep?" Howard's voice was high with worry.

Rick looked closer and his heart sped up "Yeah, that's him all right.You know, once this all would have seemed really strange to me." He was referring to the men gathered around the rock-encased mummy chanting and bowing.

The three separated to different positions from the catwalk as they witness with mingled horror and morbid fascination as Imhotep came back to life.

--

Evy struggled while the mummy began to flail within its makeshift tomb. It broke through its prison to regard the bowing mortals surrounding it. It nodded and started speaking in the ancient Egyptian tongue, it asked in a guttural voice "What year is it?"

The Curator, eager to please his undead lord, replied in it's language "My Lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion."

"Truly?" Imohtep asked "Yes."

Imhotep laughed a roaring laugh that reverberated ominously off the walls of the storage room, then he stopped laughing and whirled around. Evy followed his gaze to see Meela walking towards the thing that was once a man. Evynsquinted at the woman as the whisperings of a long-dead memory sounded in her mind and the scenery was changed once again like the one in the catacombs of the temple where they found the Bracelet of Anubis. Instead of the slinky, black gown Meela wore, she was nearly nude save for gold paint covering her from head to toe and walking through the palace of the Pharaoh. It was then that frightening revelation assaulted Evy, Meela was Anck-Sunamun, tragic lover of Imhotep. The vision receded and Evy was looking upon the Meela of modern times once more standing before Imhotep.

"Do not be frightened," the Curator urged. Without taking her eyes off Imhotep, Meela responded in English, "I am not afraid." In Ancient Egyptian she addressed the figure before her, "I am Anck-Sunamun reincarnated."

Imhotep lovingly fingered a strand of her hair. "Yes, but only in body. But soon, I shall raise your soul up from the depths of the underworld."

Not far away from the reunion of the two ancient lovers, Lock-Nah poured acid into the keyhole of the Scorpion King's chest. The Curator joined him and said eagerly, "Lord Imhotep will be most pleased."

Nodding, Lock-Nah opened the chest to find only a small statue "Where is it? Where is the Bracelet of Anubis!?" the Curator sputtered anxiously.

Lock-Nah growled, thinking of Alex "I think I know" He looked towards his raven haired prisoner and smirked at him. Vince gasped when he saw a dark, wild look in the dark-skinned man's eyes. The same one Howard gave him during sex "And what of this prisoner? May I keep this one?"

"Yes, do what you like with him. He is not important" The curator said, walking back over the his undead lord. Lock-nah gave a short bark of a luagh and dragged Vince by his 'lead' behind a large cabinet. Once there, he gave the electro goth a one-over look, making Vince squirm in his gaze. He pulled on the rope, making Vince bang into his large chest and held him there by the goth's thin waist. He stroked his dark fingers down the plae skin, making Vince tremble under his touch.

Suddenly, gunfire rang out across the warehouse, interupting his menstraitions, Vince nearly collapsing with relief in his arms. Lock-nah growled in annoyance and bought his face closer to the goth's ear "I'm not finished with you yet. What I want, I will always get and I will get back to you" He then proceeded to pull Vince's shirt down to reveal his collerbone and bit down hard, making the goth yell out loud, sucking and licking the blood running from the wound.

Pulling away, he gave an evil smile at his mark and threw Vince harshly to the floor, tying the 'lead' to a metal bar sticking out the back of the cabinet, then ran off to the battle. Vince curled himself up into a small ball, tears of fear, disgust and pain rolling down his pointed cheeks.

--

Howard was tempted to blow Lock-nah's head off after the dark-skinned man took his boyfriend away from him. But he knew he couldn't go after him yet until Ricka nd Ardeth gave the word, so he looked back at the action in the centre of the room, hoping Vince was alright.

Meela looked Imhotep right into his empty eye sockets, smiling maliciously. She gestured to Evy on the stone slab. "I have a gift for you, my love" Imhotep saw Evy and exclaimed in disgust, "Her!"

"I knew it would please you to watch her die," Meela told him. Imhotep's misshapen face twisted into a evil smile of satisfaction. Meela snapped her fingers and men lifted Evy's stone slab up and carried her towards a sarcophagus filled with a crackling fire. Evy struggled wildly.

"Oh my God!" Imhotep's cruel laughter rang throughout the storage room. "The underworld awaits you!" Evy shot him the most purely malignant, defiant glare she could muster. "You wait! I'll put you in your grave again!"

"I'm thinking not before we put you in your grave first." The curator answered back.

The men carrying Evy on the slab halted right before the flaming coffin and Meela yelled Imhotep's command in English, "Burn her!" The slab tilted downwards and Evy rolled off, but instead of going into the fiery sarcophagus she rolled into the arms of her husband.

Howard then knew it was time and started shooting while running down the metal stairs to find Vince, nailing a red-turbaned warrior right in the back of the knee. He promised himself he wouldn't kill anyone unless they hurt his lover. Ardeth dispensed with the pleasantry of merely wounding and rained bullets down from the Thompson down on the men below catching many in the deluge of death. Everyone began ducking for cover, but with Meela behind him, Imhotep stood and let the bullets rip into his body.

Rick cut Evy's bonds while simultaneously pumping his shotgun at the priests who swarmed the husband and wife. He struck quite a few in the chests and sent them screaming into the flaming sarcophagus that had almost swallowed his wife. Ardeth was keeping the outside ring of priests away from Rick and his wife from the catwalk above.

He handed Evelyn a revolver and both backed towards the stairs up to the catwalk while shooting at their multitude of attackers. Imhotep saw Rick and roared, "You!"

Howard ran to where Lock-nah took Vince and found his partner cowering in a corner behind a huge cabinet, curl up and body shaking. He went over and raised Vince's face up with his fingers under the chin, gasping at the hurt look in the blue eyes with black tracks trailing down his cheeks, feeling anger when his brown eyes shifted down to see the large bite mark on Vince's collerbone "Howard, you're alright. You've come for me" The raven haired goth sobbed.

Howard notised the 'lead' and felt more angry about the way his lover was treated. He notised a large shard of glass by him and cut the rope tied around Vince's wrists, who once free flung his arms around Howard's neck and sobbed in his shoulder "That dark man, he wanted me for- for-" His staement was cut off by sobs of relief, as the jazz mavarick held him tight, kissing and stroking his hair. They then remebered where they were and rushed from behind the cabinet, watching the destruction that was happining and ran up the stairs again to the catwalk, catching up with Rick, Ardeth and Evy.

Imhotep raised the black urn brought from Hamunaptra and chanted, "Rise, ye my servants! Collect your bones! Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!" Four soldier-mummies had formed out of the sand from the urn. Imhotep gestured towards the four on the catwalk and commanded his soldiers in the ancient language, "Destroy them!" Rick grabbed onto his wife, as Howard grabbed ahold of Vince and they ran for their lives again, with Ardeth pounding after them.

--

They busted out the door and Evy turned back to move a bench in front of the double-door entrance. Rick came running back after her saying, "Honey, what are you doing? These guys don't use doors."

Proving the man right, the brick wall exploded as the four soldier-mummies came barreling through. The five of them reached the front of the museum and were all shocked to find the car abandoned "Where are Jonathan and Alex?" Elizabeth asked anxiously. She was barely out of breath, everyone else seemed exhausted.

A red double-decker bus came careening around the corner and pulled up beside them. Jonathan was at the wheel and Alex was inside waving "Alex!" Evelyn cried in relief. She promptly ran onto the bus to engulf her son in a crushing embrace. Rick glowered at Jonathan. "What's wrong with my car?"

Jonathan replied nervously, "We were forced to find an alternative form of transportation."

"A double-decker bus?!" Rick yelled.

"Works for us" Vince muttered, jumping on board and dragging Howard with him.

Jonathan pointed his finger at Alex and said accusingly, "It was his idea!"

"Was not!" Alex accused back.

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Just go!" Evelyn and Rick cried at the same time. Rick and Ardeth stood at the back of the bus as Jonathan pressed on the accelerator. The two warriors watched as the four soldier-mummies leaped on top of Rick's car.

"Oh no! Not my car!" Rick cried, but it was too late. The creatures crushed the roof in. He clenched his fists in fury. "Oh, I hate mummies."

"Are you glad to see me now?" Ardeth quipped "Just like old times, huh?" Rick replied before skirting to the top level with his reloaded shotgun.

Rick watched the soldier-mummies leap forward and shriek with rage and bloodlust. As soon as they got in range Rick fired his shotgun, the shells blasted off many ribs of the mummies, but they simply just changed course a bit. Instead of running down the road they jumped into the air and began running horizontally along the sides of the buildings "Right" Rick mumbled, remembering the same trick pulled at Hamunaptra.

One came hurtling towards him and he fired at it point-blank in the face. The close proximity caused the creature's entire body to explode. Another mummy landed on top of the bus with a crunching sound. Rick pointed his weapon upwards and fired at the ceiling. as the creature peeled the metal top away and he responded with a shotgun blast to the face. With an ear-splitting shriek the creature landed on him and the gun flew out of Rick's hands and skittered down the aisle.

--

Howard stood protectively in front of Vince, as did Evy with Alex. One of mummies then slammed against the window where the Med-jai stood and he was pushed backwards. Howard shot it and Ardeth quickly recovered to fire up the Thompson, the bullets tore the creature in half sending its lower half to the ground. With that threat assumingly averted Ardeth took the time to reload, but the creature wasn't done yet. It swooped in, upper-half all that was left, and swiped the Thompson out of his hands. Ardeth backed up as the creature raised its hand with extremely long, razor-sharp nails to swipe at him again. A bullet ripped into its face and left a gaping hole that temporarily threw it off course.

The jazz spanner came to the Med-jai's aid, using his handgun to shoot the mummy in the face. It was thrown to the very rear of the bus, slamming up against the rear window smashing the glass, yet it still remained on the bus.

The creature came back at them and half-struck, half-slashed at Howard's chest. It's claws tore through his shirt, cutting deep across his chest. Crimson liquid splattered onto the seat and he stumbled back into Ardeth "Howard!" He heard Vince yell, walking quickly towards him.

Howard looked in horror at the five identical slash marks oozing blood and as the creature went for Vince instead, seeing a new target moving, but Ardeth and he were ready for it. He surprised himself as his hand raised and he fired one last bullet that made the creature fly through one of the windows. Their relief was broken by Jonathan's yell "Uh oh!"

Everyone looked ahead and paled when they saw a low hanging bridge that the bus was hurtling towards. Jonathan was going too fast to turn away from that now "We're not going to make it!" Alex cried.

Things weren't going much better on the upper deck either. The soldier-mummy Rick was battling was currently attempting to crush the life out of him. When he tried to roll over the mummy caught him by the throat and lifted his body to slam him into the ceiling. Then the mummy began to choke the life out of him.

As he struggled to breathe he saw black spots. He was trying to break free, but the creature was far too strong for him. The swerving of the bus was what saved his life. Both Rick and the mummy were thrown off-balance and Rick was released from the death grip. He grabbed his shotgun, but before he could even grasp the trigger the bus swerved again and the shotgun clattered down to the hood of the bus. The mummy caught him by back of the throat and began to squeeze the life out of him again.

Rick saw the bridge amidst the black dots and managed to somehow wrestle himself free of the creature's death grip. He immediately dropped to the floor and put his hands over his head. The soldier-mummy didn't see the bridge until it was too late. The top third of the double-decker was torn away from the bottom two-thirds with a grinding metal sound. Rick had his eyes squeezed shut the entire time as he prayed he wouldn't go with the top third. When the grinding sound ceased Rick figured it was safe to look up again. He sighed in relief as he saw that the soldier-mummy was gone along with the roof. He quickly descended the stairs to check on his family.

--

Alex went over to her uncle and engulfed the man in a hug "Great driving, Uncle Jon," she praised.

"Thanks," he replied breathlessly, before another mummy, the fourth and final one appeared in the open window. Jonathan screamed and pulled away. Vince saw this and saw Rick's fallen shotgun on the bus hood, picking it up and swinging it towards the mummy. He caught it hard in the head, taking it off and the headless corpse fell to the ground outisde.

He turned round to ghive Howard one of his dizzy grins, but it disappeared when he saw the condition of his lover. His shirt was torn in several places and stained with blood. He had five slash marks with blood having soaked the front of his shirt "Oh my god, are you all right?"

"As all right as anyone can be when they've been slashed by a mummified-soldier brought back to life" Howard replied, a hint of pain in his eyes. Vince felt guilty at the wounds on his boyfriend's body and ripped off pieces of his red shirt and pressed them on the wounds, making Howard gasp in pain. Realising he was causing more damage, Vince dropped the make-shift bandage and walked to the back of the bus, standing by the open door. His boyfriend notised this, but couldn't comfort Vince as his chest hurt like hell whenever he moved.

"You all right?" Rick asked with concern, seeing Ardeth tending to his own wounds.

Ardeth gave him a wry smile. "This was my first bus ride" Rick then remembered who it was they had rescued from the fire that night and set his eyes on his beautiful wife. She smiled that seductive smile of hers and made a come-hither motion, which her husband was only too eager to oblige.

Rick took Evelyn into his arms. She smiled and said, "What would I ever do without you?"

"Are librarians always this much trouble?" he joked before kissing her and releasing all the tension from his previous worries for her safety as his lips met hers.

Alex groaned and walked to the other end of the bus with Vince, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the happy reunion between husband and wife "Get a room," he muttered, then notised the sad look in his friend's eyes. After everything that's happened, he's kinda felt like Vince was a big brother of his "You ok?" He asked.

"It's my fault he's hurt. I should never have bought him here, I just thought it would be an adventure for us, but instead all that's happened is Howard's been hrut and I'm being lusted after by some dark-skinned, creepy guy" The electro goth answered, a tear running down his face. He turned his head down as he felt a small hand covered one of his "He'll be alright, your partner's tough. You want to have seen how determinded he was to find you" Alex smiled up at him, which he couldn't help but smile back at.

The moment was cut short by Alex's muffled cry for help as dark arms reached out and snatched the boy and the goth around their waists out of the bus. Howard's head snapped up and he flew down the aisle, ignoring the shoots of pain coming from his chest and out the bus, Rick right on his heels. They both ran after the car Alex and Vince had been stuffed in, but someone was fiddling with the bridge mechanisms and it started to rise up on each side and separate as if a large boat were coming through. Howard cursed his injured and temporarily weakened body that was slowing him down as the car sped farther and farther away, taking the kid and his boyfriend with it.

The car had already reached the other side before it began to split. Rick leaped across the space between, but he slipped on the other side. He would have gone rolling down the road had he not grabbed onto the edge at the last second. Howard had jumped as well and was hanging on the other side of the edge "Alex" He yelled out.

"Vince..." Howard sobbed softly. He just got his lover back safelly in his arms, only to have him taken away again. What was worst was that Lock-nah, the person that lusted after Vince had him, and the thought both disgusted and angered him at the same time.

--

There, new update i promise to update more often now, because it turns out i own the bloody mummy returns storybook lol from chugirl2526.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- AKA warnings- Again this chapter will contain a small form of mild violence, bondage (not the good kind hehe ) and a little bit of forced slash on Vince's side. Also there will be PWP in the form of a flashback dream shared between Vince and Howard :p I know I said I wouldn't but so many of you wanted it ;)

This whole story is deadicated for everyone who reads and/or reviews my story. i love you all

--

Chapter Six- The Search Begins.

Rick held his wife in his arms as they gazed across the river Thames, a gloom hovering over them. Howard stood a few feet away, his arms wrapped around himself, imagining that he was holding Vince close and everything was going to be alright between them. Tears of fear and sadness rained down his cheeks as he thought of how lonely his boyfriend must feel, and how scared he must be with that dark-skinned bastard having him now.

Ardeth, with his wounds bandaged with a first aid kit they found on the bus, limped up to the O'Connell's with Jonathan and placed his hands on their shoulders "Do not fear for your child, my friends. For as long as he wears the bracelet, no harm will come to him"

"Alex is wearig the bracelet?" Evy asked her husband, a look of disbelief on her face "Alex told us that when he put it on, he saw the Pyramids of Giza, then the temple of Karnak"

"When they get to the temple, the bracelet will show the next way" Ardeth explained.

"To Ahm Shere" Evy continued "If we don't get there first, we'll never know where they'll be next"

"And what about Vince?" Howard asked, coming over to Ardeth quickly, a look of fear and anger in his eyes "Will they harm him?"

"I do not why he is important to them, he does not have any part in this journey" The Med-jai leader suggested.

"That..person with the dark skin...Vince said he wanted him for-for-" Howard's voice broke off as another wave of fear pushed through his body and looked away as the tears threatened to drop. He looked back at Ardeth, who looked at him with a look of compassion and sympathy in his dark eyes "Then prayer we won't find him too late. Whatever Lock-nah wants, he will get and do what he wants with it"

O'Connell then spoke up "Looks like we'll need a magic carpet"

--

Cairo, Eygpt.

A train just pulled out of the station in the capital, about 50 red-robed warriors sat on the carriages, guns in their hands as they watched the Pyramid of Giza go past. Inside a luxury passengercar sat the Curator and Meela, while Lock-nah stood watch over Alex and Vince, who was once again tied to his 'lead' with the rope around his wrists even tighter. Whenever he moved, the rope cut even more into his sensitive skin, making it sore.

"When Lord Imhotep last encountered the O'Connell's, they sent his immortal soul back to the underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invisible" The Curator explained, as he handed Meela a familiar black book that sent shivers down Vince's spine "Keep this with you always"

"Hey, that's the Book of the Dead" Alex said out loud, excited. The goth couldn't believe Alex's joy at seeing the cursed item, but the kid didn't know what happened last time Imhotep came to life.

Meela flashed him a cat-like grin "What a bright child. Your mother must be missing you terribly, so if you wish to see her again, you had better behave" Her voice hardened like stone, making Vince protective of his young friend.

"Listen lady, I don't even behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to for you?" Alex snickered.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes in your bed while you were sleeping" She said, in a fake sweet voice. Alex' eyes widened as he gasped in shock. Vince wanted to slap the bitch and moved forwards, only to be pulled back by Lock-nah. Meela moved her head up to look at him and smiled.

"I saw your reaction to the book, you were with the O'Connell when Imhotep was bought to life the first time" Her smile widen as she ran her hand through his raven hair and enjoyed how he flinched "You were the one needed to bring me back to life, but your friends had to stop Imhotep before he got a chance to" Her grey eyes turned to ice as she pulled his locks hard, making him yell out in pain.

"Lord Imhotep wants to meet them both" The curator announced, making Meela let Vince go. The gothic poof held the side of his head to try and stop the pain, but didn't have much of a chance before he was dragged from the train car with Alex.

When they'd left, Red, Jacques and Spivey (the robbers from the 3rd chapter) came through the other end, carrying a large box covered in a blanket. The curator watched as they set the box down before him "Did you require it?"

"Oh, we acquired it alright. Had to kill two guards for it at the museum" Red said, pulling the blanket away to reveal a chest that contained the unholy remians of Imhotep when they were removed from his body when he was first mummified. The key to the mumm'y ability to regain his full power.

The curator reached for the box, but Jacques pulled it back, holding it close as he ran his fingers over the hieroglyphs on the lid "This chest is cursed. It says there is one, the undead, who will kill those who open it-"

"And suck them dry and then he will become whole again, I know" The Curator said dismissively.

Red nodded "We also heard that the American chaps who found it all thos years ago died. Horrible deaths, so with that in mind-"

"We want ten thousand instead" Spivey grinned like a madman, stepping forwards "The agreement was five" The curator argued.

"We want ten or we'll take it somewhere else" Red said, Jacques holding the box even closer to him. Meela sidestepped to them and held Red's arm "Ten will be just fine. Follow me gentlemen, and you shall get what you deserve" She smiled, guiding them towards the back.

--

Lock-nah pushed Alex into the final car, while dragged a protesting Vince by the 'lead'. The boxcar had been transformed into an Eygptian temple, with torches lighting the small space and incense burning in tiny metal bowls, the smell reminding Vince of how the front room back at the flat smelt like after Naboo and Bollo had one of their late night hooka sessions. A hooded figure stood in the middle of the room.

Lock-nah bowed as the figure turned around and both Alex and Vince screamed as the creature's rotted face was showed. He nodded at the dark-skinned guard and notised Vince, and as he spoke in ancient Eygptian, the goth was surprised to find he could understand him. Must have been a after-effect of the hyperdrive "I remember you, my sacrifice for my love. I enjoyed you while I could before going to kill you, but now my love has returned and someone else can enjoy you now"

With that Lock-nah yanked on the lead and grabbed Vince hard to his body, making him gasp in shock as he felt a eager bulge pressed to his ass. Vince was nearly sick with disgust as he heard the dark-skinned man smell his hair and lean near his ear "I told you- what I want, I will always get, including you" Vince choked back a sob as he tried to concentrate on other things then the foul breath wafting into his ear, his mind thought of Howard, his lover who was probably worried sick over his disapperence. He lifted his head to see Alex and Imhotep in discussion and he felt fear for the kid.

"It is you who will lead us to Ahm Shere" The mummy said.

"What happens if I don't? if I get a little lost?" Alex swallowed. Imhotep grabbed his wrists and held the bracelet to the light "This bracelet is a gift and a curse. The sands of time have already began to pour againest you"

"I already heard this part. I put on the bracelet, seven days later the Scorpion King will wake up" Alex replied, making Imhotep laugh "Did you also hear that if you do not enter the Pyramid before the sun hits it on that very morning, the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"

Alex's face turned pale "That part I missed. Hang on, that means I only have five days left!" The mummy nodded "Then I think it wise that we did not become lost, don't you?"

Alex gritted his teeth "My dad is going to kick your ass" Imhotep laughed again, then heard Meela's voice outside the door. Lock-nah grabbed Alex and yanked him and Vince out through the front door, as his master turned back to the alter and Meela entered through the front once Lock-nah was clear, followed by the robbers "This way gentlemen, you'll get your rewards in here".

The idiots entered the room and looked around, as she stepped behind them and went out the door, locking them in with one smooth motion. Imhotep moved forwards cloaked in shadow and roared at them, making them scream in terror. Spivey turned and banged on the door. A metal plate slid open in the door, revealing Meela's grey eyes "He wants you to open the chest, quick open it" Then the peephole slammed shut.

Desperate, he tuened and scrambled toward the chest, grabbing the lid and pulled it off. The container popped open with a loud hiss and a blast of white vapor. Imhotep instantly was behind Spivey and opened his mouth, beginning to suck the life out of the men until he fell shriveled up onto the floor. The other two started firing their weapons at Imhotep, as he started forwards to them.

outside the boxcar, Meela was lsitening peacefully at the sounds of gunfire and then screams. When the silence came, they entered through the door and Imhotep entered their boxcar, fully restored.

--

"This is your magic carpet?" Evy asked skeptically, staring at the ancient building in front of them. They had shipped out of London and reached Cairo in record time. From there, Rick hired a car and had driven them out into the desert, to a crap excuse for a airstrip. A single hanger stood next to a flattened-out piece of land. Over the door hung a sign saying 'Magic Carpet Airways'

"It'll be fine, he's a professional" Rick pormised, looking up as he heard the door open and a scruffy-looking, dark-skinned, oil-stained man appeared, his hair wild and unkempt. He did a double take when he saw O'Connell and stepped back inside, slamming the door and locking it "He's also a little shy, Jonathan, get the bags"

Evy's brother got out the car with Howard, who hadn't spoke to anyone since losing Vince. He knew somewhere his lover was miserable, lonely and hurting somehow. Jonathan held the Scepter of Osiris (which Ardeth told him about on the journey) and shouted down "My hands are pretty full-"

"Now" Rick ordered, snaching the gold stick out hid brother-in-law's hands, before turning to the door and shooting the handle off, kicking the door in and making his way inside. The hanger itself had just three walls and a roof, with a small village and oasis beyound. The pilot himself was gathering maps quickly and stuffing them into his backpack "Forget it O'Connell. Everytime I get hooked up with you I get shot! Last time I got shot in the arse, I'm in mourning for my arse!"

Rick rolled his eyes "Izzy, we don't have time to remember good times. We need a ride, now!"

"No, I'll get shot! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?" Izzy said, his voice rasing in pitch with annoyance.

Evy raised an accusing eyebrow at her husband "Bank job?" Rick smiled and tried to look innocent "It's not as it sounds"

"It's excatly as it sounds. I'm flyin' high, he flags me down. I fly in low for the pickup and the next thing you know I'm getting shot. I'm lying in the middle of the road, my spleen hanging out and I see him walking off with some belly dnace girl" Izzy finished.

"Belly dancer girl? I think you and me need to talk Izzy" Evy said, slightly amused, Rick placed his duffel bag onto Izzy's work table "You're gonna get paid this time" he took a wad of money out of his pocket and handed it to the pilot "Look around, what do I need money for? What am I going to spend it on?" Izzy said, indicating to the small village, but pocketing the cash anyway.

Howard meanwhile, who followed closely behind Rick and Evy, had had enough of Izzy's whining. He walked over to the pilot, grabbed him by his jacket coller and slammed him into the wall the work bench was againest "Listen, their son and my boyfriend are out there now because they were kidnapped. They're probably lonely, sad, confused and hurt and they might be in a worst condition unless you help us find them" His voice commaned anger and he somewhat enjoyed watching the smaller man flinch away from him as he let Izzy go.

The pilot gave him a look, then glanced over to O'Connell who was smirking at him. He then notised the scepter in Rick's hands "If you give me that gold stick thing, I'll do whatever you want" Rick smiled and handed over the stick.

Jonathan chose that moment to stagger in through the door carrying the luggage "Where's my gold stick?" He asked once he dropped the bags

Rick smiled at him "Don't worry, we did the right thing" Jonathan looked at his own empty hands, then at the pilot walking off with his prize, gathering all the stuff he'll need "We did?"

Spinning around, they all saw 13 horseman in black robes ride up and stop at the hanger "See, I knew I was gonna get shot" Izzy complained. The lead rider was Ardeth Bay, who climbed off his horse and indicated the other horsemen "These are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Med-jai" He then raised his arm and a falcon swooped "This is Horus, my best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know about our progress, so they may follow" He raised his arm to salute to his fellow Med-jai and the 12 horsemen reared thei horses and rode off "If the Army of Anubis rises, the Med-jai will do all they can to stop them.

Izzy then lead the five rescuers around the corner of his hanger and they stopped short in shock. A blimp floated a short distance away, moored by thick lines to a date tree, a fishing trawler was slung to its underbelly and the machine on it looked kinda homemade "Isn't she beautiful?"

"It's a balloon" Rick said, annoyed "It's a dirigible" Izzy corrected, looking rather proud with himself "Airplanes are a thing of the past now, so I got this instead"

"You were right Izzy, you are gonna get shot" The pilot held his hands up in defence "She's faster then she looks, I promise it'll get you to where you need to go" Soon enough, everyone was settled on board and they were off.

--

Night-time fell across Eygpt. The airship moved silently across the desert air and Ardeth was talking with Jonathan "O'Connell does not want to believe it, but he flies like Horus towards his destiny"

Jonathan was rummaging about the cabin window, searching for something "Yes, yes. Now tell me about this gold pyramid?"

"It is written that, since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has laid eyes upon it has returned to tell the tale" Jonathan reached deeper into the window "Where is all this stuff written? Hello!" He pulled his arm back to reveal his scepter "Nice eh?"

"Indeed, and if the curator reacted to it like you said, it must be very important, so keep it close" Jonathan hugged the stick to him "My friend, the Gods couldn't take it away from me" Then Izzy walked past and snacthed it back off him "That's mine, keep your hands of it" Ardeth alughed as Jon's shoulders sank in defeat.

At the bow of the ship Evy and Rick stood in each others arms, gazing out at the moonlit landspace below them "I'm so scared for Alex, I miss im so much, I-" Evy broke off with a sob.

"Don't worry Evy, we'll find him and I'm sure Vince will keep him safe too. They'll look after each other" Rick promised, giving his wife a kiss before staring out once more.

Howard was sitting up by the rail of the airship, his thoughts elsewhere. His eyelids drooped slwoly as tiredness took over him and his mind came up with a pleasent memory for him- the night he and Vince conumated their love for each other...

+Flashback+

_A few days after the first mummy incident, Vince was healing nicely from his injuries. The cuts had disappeared apart from the scars on his stomach and shoulder, but no more nightmares came at night since he told Howard of his last one. To celebrate, Howard suggested they went out for the night, to which Vince eagerly agreed to._

_A few hours later, Vince came out of his room wearing his tight fitting dark purple shirt, with black drainpipes that hugged him snugly and showed a lot off. A pair of sliver cowboy boots were on his feet, along with matching hat on his perfectly starightened hair, his pointed, handsome features sporting black, purple and red makeup._

_He went downstairs and found Howard sitting in the front room, waiting for him and wearing his best navy suit, with black loafers "Well, look at you" Howard growled at him, getting up and holding his lover close and pressing a hard, demanding kiss to his soft lips, making Vince moaned in his mouth._

_The taxi soon came and they went out the flat and got in, all the time Howard keep a hand on the goth's knee and squeezey gently. They soon got to the resturant Howard picked out and went in, holding each other's hands. The Italian resturant was quite busy, but they managed to find a nice little table at the back, for them to enjoy their privacy._

_After their meal, Vince then took his boyfriend to a club he liked not too far away from the resturant. As they danced, Vince kept grinding his hips into Howard, making the older man groan quite loudly. It had gone midnight when they finally got back to the flat, a little pissed but extremely happy. Once inside, Vince found himself trapped between the wall and Howard, the latter pressing his body into the smaller man and feeling Vince's arousal sticking into his leg, making him moan._

_He bought his head down and held Vince hard to his body, latching onto lips and kissed hard, licking his lips over his boyfriend's, who complied and allowed entrance. Then a fight was beginning to happen between the two tounges for dominance, making them both moan deeply. Howard tore his mouth away to kiss down Vince's neck, finding the taste of his lover irrisistable._

_"Howard. Bedroom. Now. Please" The electro goth breathed out between moans. The jazz mavarick couldn't resist him and picked him up in his arms, carrying Vince bridal style to their room, dropping him gently onto the bed before gathering him in his arms and starting finishing his menstraitions again. He roughly pulled the purple top off over Vince's head and held his hands down by his thin wrists, effectively pinning him._

_Vince looked at Howard with his large, luminous blue eyes, the moonlight drifting in from their bedroom window making shine with an unnautral glow. The jazz maverick moved his head down and bit and licked his way across Vince's pale chest, taking the pale nipples into his mouth and bit down gently, making his lover arch and moan his name._

_With his free hand, he unfastened the goth's button and zip on the tight drainpipes, taking them off quickly with a bit of difficulty and also the black boxers Vince wore. He gasped when he felt the cool air on his freed erection and Howard keep moving downwards, licking and kissing Vince's thin stomach until he got to his goal. He looked up to see Vince staring backdown at him, his eyes dark with lust, biting his lower lip._

_Howard then took the length into his mouth and sucked slowly, his tounge laving the soft flesh. Vince moaned loudly and trashed about on the bed as best he could with his hands trapped above his head, his body arching with pleasure as Howard hummed around him. It all became too much and he released his seed, yelling Howard's name towards the heavens as his hips bucking upwards._

_The jazz mavarick licked his lips slowly, enjoying the taste of his lover even more and watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Vince tried to get his breath back, lying helpless on the covers. The goth then felt lips on his own and returned the hard kiss back, tasting himself and also felt something poking into his side. Smiling, he pulled his hands free and rolled them over so he was straddling Howard's hips and removed the clothing very slowly._

_His soft lips kissed their way down the neck, shoulders, chest and stomach of his lover, his black longish hair tickled the skin underneath everytime he moved "Please, Vince. Now" Howard stuttered with lust._

_Vince gave into him and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom out of his bedside table, getting himself ready. He slicked his fingers with the clear liquid and pressed one onto Howard's entrance, who arched his body and moaned sexily. He pushed it in as far as it would go and pulled out slowly, before added a second, then a third, hitting his boyfriend's prostrate and making him nearly jump off the bed with desire._

_Vince pulled the fingers out, making Howard whimper with disappointment. He felt Vince grab his hand and he looked down to see the bottle of lube in it, his lover kneeling in front of him indicating he wanted Howard to place the liquid on his rubber-clad member. Howard sat up eagerly and squeezed it into his hand, gathered Vince's newly erect member in it and rubbed down slowly, making his partner moan and hang his head back, eye closed with passion._

_When deemed ready, Howard laid back down and prepared himself as Vince slwoly entered him. He moaned deeply and threw his head back into the pillows, the electro goth buried himself to the hilt and pulled back slowly, before thrusting again and again, more quicker and harder. Soon it became too much for them both and they both came together, yelling out each other's names and lying next to each other limply as their breath and heartbeats back._

_They smiled at each and had a soft kiss before falling asleep, Vince's head on Howard's chest with a leg posessively over Vince's body._

End Flashback+

--

Elsewhere, miles away on a train, Vince was also enjoying the same dream. He rested his head on the back of his seat and snored gently, a smile on his face. Lock-nah held his 'lead' close to him and watch the goth, wondering what to do with him at their next stop, while Alex was doing his best to annoy him.

"Are we there yet?" He asked "No" The dark-skinned man replied "Are we there yet?" "No"

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked once more, before a small knife blade landed between two fingers. Alex stared at the knife "Wow, that was amazing. Perfect aim"

"What do you mean? I missed" Lock-nah replied, yanking the knife free from the table and glaring at the kid. Then as he tapped the table with his fingers, alex did the same until it was too much and he wnet ot attack the kid again "I have to go to the bathroom!" Then Alex knew he couldn't leave Vince alone with this madman.

Growling, Lock-nah got up to take him "I can't go unless my brother takes me" Alex said, indicating to Vince, still asleep. His guard growled again and shook the goth gently to try and wake him, which didn't work. Just made Vince raise his head to lower it to his chest, so Lock-nah picked the head up with two fingers under his pointed chin and backslapped Vince hard, waking him up and making Alex flinch.

"Your brother needs to go, you have to go with him and make him stop annoying me" He said, not caring that he made Vince's lip split and bleed, he would just clean it up later how he wanted to. He lead them both to a racid, windowless small bathroom and took off Vince's lead, slamming the door shut behind them. Alex cautiously pinched the rusted chain and pulled, the bottom of the toilet opened right onto the train tracks below. he showed this to Vince and they both thought the same plan.

The goth kept watch as Alex yanked the rusted toilet to reveal a hole big enough for him and Vince to fit through. He slipped down first and indicated for the goth to follow him, hearing the train clacking along the rails. Clinging to the bottom of the train, they managed to crawl to the edge and pulled themselves up onto the rack between two cars. Then, as the train rounded a bend towards Karnak, they jumped.

They hit the sand and rolled down a small dune, then got up and sprinted for the mighty temple. They heard the sequal of brakes behind them and never stopped until they reached the interior. Alex suddenly stopped as the room filled with a vision, Karnak stood thousands of years ago, then it raced ahead to the Temple Island of Philae. The vision split in half as Imhotep strode towards him, using his powers to lift him off the ground "Tsk, tsk, tsk"

He looked to see Vince back in Lock-nah's arms, one of his thin arms pinned back his back making him moan in pain. The dark-skinned man once again leant to his ear "You've been a naughty boy, now how should I punish you?" Vince closed his eyes in disgust, knowing he nearly escaped a fate worse then death.

--

Sorry this took so long to put up, but i've been busy at work. :) just to warn you, i'm putting a very important character death in the next chapter, so be warned lol from chugirl2526.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- AKA warnings- This will contain character death! this chapter is dedicated to violence4 due to her wonderful, but tragic latest chapter in 'the jazz mavarick, the mod and the wardrobe' :) you have been warned.

--

Chapter Seven- The Oasis of Ahm Shere.

As the sun started setting on another day spent on the blimp, Howard was become more and more increasingly worried for Vince. He woke up from his dream when he felt a sort of pain run through his body, knowing his boyfriend had been hurt somehow. He turned away from the view he was watching and sat down and started listening to Ardeth and Rick talking.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future" Ardeth explained. O'Connell didn't know what he was referring to "Even if I am some Masonic Templar, what good is that going to do me now?"

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you accept it, you can do anything" Ardeth said "Sounds great. Now tell me what kind of problem we can get from Imhotep?"

The Med-jai leader hesitated, then said "His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches ahm shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him"

Nearby, Evy and Jonathan were packing the rest of their gear "According to legend, after he lost his soul, he betrayed Anubis and was cursed for all time" Evy called out "His curse was so horrible, it was never described"

As she watched the sunset, she thought she heard voices chanting below. The sound drifted into her ears, ghostly and taunting, until she found herself in a trance...

--

At the temple of Karnak, Imhotep stood in front of a chanting over a sacred pool. As he spoke, the waters coluded over with fog, Meela watching as her eyes glazing over as his spell entranced her.

"It is time to remind you of who you are. And of who we are together" He said, as he passed his hand over the fog. It parted to reveal a vision of her past. Meela felt herself sink into the vision as she was living it. She saw the palace of the Pharaoh in ancient times, the palace she knew all too well...

+Flashback+

_Two Egyptian princesses fought, their faces hidden by ornate gold masks. They were warriors, moving about one another in a deadly dance, armed with three pronged, small spears. Nearby, Imhotep and the Pharaoh watched, both greatly amused as the two women battled with a skill that outmatched the best of Eygpt. Behind them were two people, a Med-jai with short brown hair and small brown eyes, and a priest of Osiris with large blue eyes and longish black hair. They sometimes gave each other loving looks and brushed each others fingers gently as they watched the fight._

_One of the princesses grabbed the other and threw her viciously to the floor. The fallen woman's mask fell away, revealing a face that was Evy's. The other princess lunged forward, stopping her blade just above Evy's neck. The metal flap of her mask snapped open, revealing Anck-su-namun. Her face was flushed with victory, but by the light in her eyes, all could see she was not satisfied. She wanted nothing more than to plunge the blade in Evy's neck "You have improved well, Nefertiri"_

_Pharaoh and Imhotep applauded as the two princesses rose to their feet "Wonderful, wonderful" Cheered the Pharaoh "who better to guard the bracelet of Anubis than my lovely daughter" He indicated to Evy/Nefertiri "And who better to protect me than my future wife?" He waved his hands to Anck-su-namun._

_But Nefertiri did not fail to see her rivals' glane over her father and fall to Imohtep. She did smile though when she saw the brown haired Med-jai hold the black-haired priest to him, a hand cupping the others cheek, smiling down at his love._

The vision moved forwards, to the last day of their mortal lives.

_Nefertiri stood on the balcony of the palace, enjoying the night air. She looked across the courtyard into her father's private chambers and saw Imhotep embraceAnck-su-namun. Moments later, Her father entered, only to be attacked by his now-wife and Imhotep "Help" She cried to the bodyguards below "My father needs you" She lunged forwards..._

Flashback Ends+

...And fell over the railing of Izzy's blimp. Rick leaped up and grabbed her hand but was dragged over the railing with her, his free hand clawing for a hold. At the last moment, Howard grabbed his hand and held on tightly "Going somewhere?"

--

Back at the temple, Meela was still in her trance.

_"Go! Save yourself!" Anck-su-namun/Meela yelled "Only you can resurrect me!" But Imhotep was dragged away by his servents. As the guards came for her, she grabbed a knife and stabbed herself._

Meela cried out, her eyes snapping open, blank. Imhotep was beside her, reading from the black Book of the Dead. Suddenly, Anck-su-namun's spirit rose from the pool and fell into her body. She awakened with a start and looked lovingly at Imhotep "Our love has lastest longer than the temples of our Gods" He gestured around the temple ruins.

--

When they finally hauled both Rick and his wife back on board the safety of the airship, Evy told them of her vision "I was Princess Nefertiri three thousand years ago"

Rick looked at her skeptically "Evy, you've been having all these dreams and visions-"

"Yes, it makes sense now. They're memories of my previous life" She said, excitedly "And that's why we found the bracelet, because I was its protector"

"Now do you see my friend? Clearly you were destined to protect this woman" Ardeth replied, as Rick gave him a look of sarcasm "Right, so Evy's a reincarnated princess, and I'm a warrior for God"

Ardeth was willing him to except his fate "How else fo you explain her dreams and visions, her newly acquired skills, the sword fighting, your mark? Remember, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate"

Evy placed a hand on Howard's arm "You and Vince were in my vision too, you made a really lovely couple" He smiled at her knowing he and Vince were destined to be with each other.

--

Alex was pacing around the interior of the Karnak temple, moving in a small circle. It was all he could do since his ankle was chained to a thick stake driven into the ground, that and watch his hurt friend, who hadn't woke up since Lock-nah beat him. When they got inside the temple, the dark-skinned man pulled Vince's lips to his own, giving him a hard kiss. He then grabbed the goth's ass and squeezed hard, making Vince gasp and took the opportunity to plunge his tounge into the other's mouth.

Vince had enough of all the groping and bit down on Lock-nah's tounge, tasting blood as the tounge spilt. The dark-skinned man moved quickly away and dropped Vince to the floor, kicking him visiously in his ribs. He picked up the goth by his coller and punched him back in the face, before setting him down and kicking him again, only in the stomach, knocking the gothic poof unconcious, tying him to the same stake by his 'lead' and walking away.

Alex gazed down at Vince's face, one of eyes was swelled shut and turning black, his lip also swollen and bleeding. Bruises covered his handsome face and he woke up in pain, coughing and gasp at the pain in his ribs. He glanced up at the kid and gave him a reassuring smile, who smiled back. Then Alex indicated that Lock-nah was returning and Vince went back into a fake sleep.

The dark guard stormed in, his face red with anger and embrassment. He strode up to Alex and pulled out his knife, but the kid held the bracelet up "Hold on there, partner" Lock-nah stopped in mid-strike and clenched his teeth "When the time comes, I will enjoy killing you"

"But until then you better be a little bit nicer to me. Now, where's my water?" Alex simply said. Lock-nah growled and thrusted a metal cup full of water into the kid's waiting hands "What, no ice?" He taunted. The dark-skinned man snarled before stomping out of the room, so angry he didn't even give a second glace at the goth spawled out on the sandy ground.

Once gone, Alex shook Vince, who got up slowly in pain. The kid smiled at him and dumped the water onto the floor, starting to make a sandcastle, all the while telling his friend about the place they were going to.

--

As the airship landed at Karnak, Rick and Ardeth crept up to the temple, weapons drawn and ready. The train stood at the end of the tracks, silent and ominous and the two rescuered headed towards them and burst into the parlor car, finding the cars empty "We're too late!" Rick yelled "They're gone. We've lost them"

Evy and Howard were creeping in the temple and found it just as deserted. The overturned cups and wasted food made it clear someone spent a short time here and moved on. They looked around desperately and stopped suddenly, yelling for the others. Alex's green and yellow stirped tie was hanging from the forgotten stake, as was Vince's golden lightening necklace with a sandcastle showing the Temple Island of Philae. They smiled at one another and ran back to the airship, Howard fingering the precious necklace before placing it in his pocket.

Ardeth palced a tiny note to a pouch on the leg of the falcon, Horus and lauched it into the air. The bird screeched as it flew over leagues of sand until it reached an army of black-robed warriors. The falcon picked out the right commander and came to a screeching halt to deliver its message, the leader called out the destination to the others, and they marched out.

The airship arrived at Philae, where only Alex's jacket and Vince's favourite black onyx ring remained, a tiny sandcastle underneath "The great temple at Abu Simbel" Evy said with a smile, Ardeth launched his falcon off again with the message. He did the same again at the temple of Abu Simbel after finding another sandcastle.

The blimp was soon following the azure trail of the Blue Nile, winding among the canyons. Howard's heart was becoming more and more full of joy and hope of seeing Vince again and turned when Rick stood beside him "This far up the nile, we'rd out of Eygpt"

Evy nodded "Yes, but we're still in ancient Egypt. When Imhotep and the Scorpion King were alive, the pharaohs ruled all over this land, even where the Nile seperates into two branches"

Jonathan sat away, playing with the gold disc they found on top of the Scorpion chest "Evy, who are these guys here?" He pointed to jackel-headed figures surrounding the king "Those are Anubis warriors, his minions" She answered.

"And these little squirts here?" He pointed once more, only to smaller figures, tiny even "Pygmy cannibals, the pharaohs used to catch them and bring them back to Thebes for show. They were very ill-tempered" She looked up worried as the blimp crisscrossed the multiple canyons carved out by the river and it's branches "How are we going to find them in this maze?"

"Don't worry, they'll leave us another sign. They're smart" Rick answered, holding her close.

--

At that moment, Alex and Vince were sitting by the water's edge, making figures in the sand. Suddenly a boot stomped down on the design and brushed it out, Lock-nah picking the boy up by his coller, snarling "Leaving breadcrumbs?" Vince tried to help, but got struck down by the dark man's backhand slap.

Imohtep appeared at the guard's side, looking more amused then angry "You both are very clever" Instead of punishing the two, he walked out into the Nile until it was up to his knees "I hope your family enjoyed their journey" He then raised his arms and a massive wall of water rose out of the river.

Izzy was the first one to hear the rumbling. It was low and long, too deep for wind and too long for thunder. Curious, he turned around and his eyes widened "Oh, for the love of Pete!" A huge wall of water was rolling towards them, the force of its charge hurling boulders out of its way.

"Izzy, starboard! Go right, starboard, starboard!" Rick yelled out. The pilot spun the whell as fats as it would go and the blimp turned with painful slowness toward an offshoot of the main canyon. The face of Imohtep formed in the water, its huge, watery mouth opening, making Izzy pull down on a lever and booster rockets ignited along the stern and propelled the blimp forward into the canyon, leaving the huge wave behind.

Jonathan was the first to notise where they were heading "Uh...people?" They all turned, staring out in shock. The ravine openedup into a bowl shaped canyon, filled with an enormus jungle. It was more than an oasis, it was an entire sea of life teeming in the middle of the desert "Ahm Shere" Ardeth breathed out. Rick pulled out a telescope nd scanned the jungle, spying a single, gleaming pryamid of pure gold. At its peak, he could see a diamond, shining like a star.

They turned quickly to see another wall of water pushing and sound before it, driving toward them with the fury of a thousand years of rain. Imhotep's face formed once more, the mouth opening wide once more. Izzy kicked his boosters into gear, only for them to sputter and died out "Well that's not good" He muttered, before hiding under the wheel. Everyone held on tight as a thousand tons of water dragged the blimp out of the air.

Before long, the waters receeded and the half-deflated blimp was washed up againest the trees on the edge of the jungle. They were wet and battered from the drop, but they all survided. Rick began rummaging through the wreakage, looking for his weapons as Ardeth did the same and Jonathan looked for something else "We're gonna get Alex and Vince back now, then we'll be wanting to get out of here really quickly, so get to work Izzy"

"You don't understand! It was filled with gas, not hot air, gas! Where am I gonna get gas from? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzen's arse?" The pilot yelled, annoyed "Now, I could maybe make it run on hot air, but do you know how much I'll need?"

"If anyone can fill this with hot air, it's you" Rick answered, patting him on the back. Jonathan finally found the scepter he was looking for and shoved it into his rucksack, whistling innocently as he walked away from the wreck. Ardeth tied another note to Horus's leg and released the bird into the sky, only a stone's throw away was Lock-nah, ho raised a long rifle and fired a shot.

The shot rang out across the jungle, with a scream following it "Horus" Ardeth called out, sadness in his voice. He then turned away from the group and started to undo his pack "What are you doing?" Rick asked.

"I must go, I need to let the commanders where we are, If the Army of Anubis raises-" O'Connell stepped in front of him "We need you to help get Alex and Vince back" Ardeth saw the pleing look in Rick's eyes and relented "Then first I shall help you look"

--

Night fell over the jungle, the silence broken by the sounds of booted feet and crackling torches. Imhotep lead his followers through the trees towards the golden pryamid, with Anck-su-namun at his side. Alex walked behind Lock-nah and the curator with Vince, gazing around him with worry and amazement. Only a few yards away, a net was hanging from a tree, filled with skeletons clad in armour, some still holding shields "Roman legionnaires" The curator said dryly.

They passed under another net, the skeletons in this one wearing blue, half rotted uniforms "And there, Napoleon's troops" Beneath the underbrush, they saw several skeletons dangling from fire spits, burnt alive "What in the name of Anubis did this?" Lock-nah aaked, scared for the first time. Vince gulped in fear and Alex gasped in shock, before being dragged of again.

The rescuers found a suitable location on a small rise surrounded by a tumbled line of rocks. It offered a decent view of the jungle and a clear line of sight all the way to the gold pyramid, now a dim glimmer in the night. at the top, the diamond caught even the faintest starlight and blazed like the moon. Evy and Jonathan were loading weapons, while Rick, Howard and Ardeth armed themselves to the teeth.

"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked Jonathan, who was holding a rifle clumsily in his hands "Three-time Fox and Hound Grand Champion! You any good with that" He indicated to the warrior's large sword "We will see. The only way to defeat an Anubis warrior is to take his head off"

Rick was just finsihing shwoing Evy how to hold the weapon properly "I won't miss. Now go find our son and frind" She gave him a goodbye kiss as he, the Med-jai and the jazz mavarick headed out into the dense jungle.

Imhotep and the others finally reached a break in the jungle and saw the gold temple in the distance, its tip rising to the heavens. Lock-nah whispered to the curator "There is no more use of the boy now"

"Do with him as you wish then" Alex's eyes widened at the news "Cripes, I'm in trouble now" Lock-nah turned on the kid with a cruel grin, stalking forwards, his eyes alive with the thoughts of the tortures he planned to inflict. Vince moved in the way of his path, not letting him get close to his yopung friend, flinching as the dark man raised his hand to hit him again. He stopped though as a dry, gentle breeze picked up, blowing through the trees and through them all. It carried with it an eerie whistling sound, like the wind singing through dry bones.

Imhotep stopped, making everyone else stop "Something is coming" The curator whispered. Lock-nah felt a cold trickle of sweat work its way down the back of his neck "Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!" He called out to his men, who obeyed by making a half-circle around them, their weapons leveled at the jungle around them. Then, a man screamed and vanished, as if the ground swallowed him, then another went missing, then another. One of the men spotted something againest a tree a crept forwards to it, seeing that it was a small skeletal corpse. It's eyes then snapped open and hissed at him, stabbed the man through the heart with a spear.

The other men began to break formation, in the middle of the crowd, a man carrying the Book of the Dead cried out and spun around, darts sticking out of his back. Anck-su-namun snatched up the fallen book and together she and Imhotep raced through the jungle, as Lock-nah drew his sword and cimmitted himself to two final acts before the nightmare of Ahm Shere took him- he was going to kill the kid and take Vince as he sees fit.

He strode towards the two, thet very bushes and tree hising. Spears, arrows and blow darts exploded out of the bushes, pelting and piercing the men in red robes. They screamed and ran, firing wildly into the jungle.

Rick, Howard and Ardeth charged into the madness, cutting down men like three human knifes. Rick's eyes never stopped searching for his son, as Howard's never stopped searching for Vince. At last, they found the two of them, backing away towards a tree with Lock-nah moving towards them. Rick sprited forwards first, shooting down anyone in his way and gathered his son in his arms, running off. Vince glanced at his enemy, who had a look of pure lust on his face, and closed his eyes to his fate.

He opened his eyes again and gasped in shock as he saw his lover in front of him, glaring the dark man down before raising his fist and landing a punch onto his face, sending him to the floor. Howard turned to gaze at his hurt boyfriend, anger shooting through his body at the state Vince was in, taking in the black eye that could only just open, the dried blood on his mouth. He saw Vince's wrists were once again bound and he quickly cut them away with a fallen knife on the foor, wincing when he saw how raw and sore they looked from the rope burns. He picked his lover in his arms and carried out of the jungle, wishing for this nighmare to end.

Lock-nah groaned in pain as he got up, then found himself in a sword fight with Ardeth bay. They battled one another until the Med-jai leaderslashed him across the midsection, ripping upwards and nearly slicing the dark man in half. Lock-nah sank to his knees, then fell face first in the dirt and didn't get up, not moving "That was for Horus and Vince" Ardeth spat, before moving out of the jungle.

--

Howard and Rick still ran thropugh the jungle, holding their cargo close until they met up wih Evy and Jonathan. Alex jumped into his mother's arms and Rick slapped Jon on the back "Nice shooting Tex!"

Howard set Vince down, but held him closer, tears falling down his face "I thought I lost you again Vince. I love you, you're too dear for me to lose, I was so scared" The goth placed a hard kiss, needing was set in it as well as relief "I was worried about you too, i was scared I'd never see you again when that mummy bastard sent that wave of water after you. And that dark-skinned man, he hit me and kissed me and-" His voice broke with soba as he broke down in his boyfriend's arms "I so happy to see you again, I love you so much, Howard"

Alex then started pulling on his father's arm "Come on, we've got to get to that pyramid. I've got to get this bracelet of now" Vince remembered what Imhotep said in the train carridge and agreed with his younger friend "He's right. If we don't get him to the pyramid and get the bracelet off before the sun hits it today, he'll die"

A hissing sound could be heard and they all started runnign away, hundreds of pygmy skeletons racing after them. They soon got to a huge log spanning over a deep ravine and hurried across, once at the other end Rick pulled a stick of dynamite out of his rucksack and lit it, throwing it at the closest skeleton, who was halfway across.

The dynamite exploded, taking the skeletons and the now broken log to the bottom of the ravine. The tired group staggered into a clearing, catching their breath, looking up as the sun started to rise "Oh my God!" Evy screamed, Rick gathered his son in his arms and started running towards the temple "Howard, go with him and help. You're fast enough, I'll be fine" Vince suggested, giving his lover a quick kiss on the lips as the jazz spanner ran after his friend. They soon got to the temple and dove inside just as the sun struck the pyramid, casting great rays of light out into the sky.

Rick lay on the floor, Alex next to him "You know, it's hard being a dad" His son smiled at him "Yeah, but you do a good job about it" Then the bracelet popped off his wrist and he threw it as far away as possible, hugging his dad close. Howard smiled at the sight, but his smile grew bigger as he saw Vince staggering out of the jungle with Evy and Jonathan. Then Evy turned too late to face Anck-su-namun, who drove a dagger into her stomach and Imhotep grabbed Jonathan by his throat and threw him away.

Time then stopped for Howard as he saw the mummy raise a long sword he had on him and drove it through Vince's back, untilthe goth doubled over in pain "No!" Both he and Rick shouted, running for their loves as Imhotep and Anck-su-namun moved away, their jobs done. O'Connell gathered his wife in his arms and cried, Jonathan holding Alex as they shared tears.

Howard gathered his boyfriend in his arms, flinched at all the blood that was appearing through the tear in his stomach from where the tip of the sword must have tore "Hang on Vince. You're gonna be fine, we'll find you some help and-" His plea was cut of by sobs of fear coming out his mouth, tears dripping down his face onto Vince's.

The goth coughed up blood, dripping from his lips "Howard, I'm going" His blue eyes were losing their color fast, his breath slowing down and down.

"Don't talk like that Vince, you'll be fine. Just rest and you'll be fine" Howard tried soothing him, stroking his now blood-stained hand through the raven locks.

"No, Howard. I can feel it, just remember your promise to me. Find another person to make you happy and always remeber me" The jazz mavarick felt his heart break at his dying mate's plea "I can't, Vince, you know that I can't"

"Reach into my drainpipe pocket" Howard did as he was told and pulled out the golden sun key which opened the Scorpion chest "Keep it and remember me...tell Naboo and Bollo I'll miss them...I love you so much Howard Moon..."

"I love you too, Vince. Please don't leave me" He pulled the weaken body to his face and gave his love one last gently kiss before he felt Vince's last breath tickling his lips. He lower his love's body and saw the once blue eyes were now grey, all color gone. His once red full lips also grey, but curved into a small smile, his raven hair now limp and lifeless. Howard did the only desent thing he could think of for now and closed his boyfriend's eyes gently.

He could hear cries coming from behind him and felt their pain- they both lost someone very dear to them and once again broke into tears, holding his deceased lover close to him, never letting him go once except to place the key around Vince's neck "It belongs there" He said quietly to himself, getting more upset as the golden key somewhat dulled down, as though connected to Vince dying.

--

there we go, i was even crying writing the bloody thing lol betcha didn't know it was Vince i was killing off what can i say, i'm such a vince sadist hehe but there will be a surprize in the next chapter from chugirl2526.


	8. Chapter 8

The Mummy Boosh Returns.

Summery- Sequal to other one. Howard and Vince are still very much in love. But will their love last when they are transported to London, a very familar fmaily's home and the return of Imhotep.

Disclaimer- As before, nothing is owned by me. I wouldn't be writing this if it was.

Author's Notes- Finished. I would like to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed i love you all. I also thought this song kinda suited the chapter

--

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me,  
Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life.

(Wake me up)Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead.  
All this time I can't believe, I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything,  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul, don't let me die here,  
There must be something more, bring me to life.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone  
(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life) I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life).

_-Evanescence- Bring Me To Life._

--

Chapter Eight- Resurrections, Scorpions and Home.

The curator snuck into the golden pyramid while the others were busy griving their loved ones, smiling when he saw the golden shine of the bracelet of Anubis in the sands. Placing it on his wrist, he stole into the cool interior of the temple.

--

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun entered the central part of the pyramid and walked down a set of steps made of sand. A gold crest bearing the face of Anubis was at the bottom and as soon as the mummy stepped on the centre of it. his body jolted as if he was eletrocuded. There was a low rumble from beneath his feet and he threw back and roared in frustration as a white vapor was sucked from his body, vanishing in the air. His immortal spirit was gone.

He staggered forwards, looking suddenly weak and astonished. He raised his hands and pointed at a vase on a pedestal, commanding it to rise, nothing happened "My beloved?" Anck asked, concerned.

Imhotep laughed maniacally "The great god Anubis has taken my powers. It seems he wishes us to fight as equals"

--

Howard was too busy trying to take care of Vince to realise Rick left them to avenge his wife's death. He would have gone himself to avenge his lover, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his body out here in the sand. Instead, Howard found a clean cloth and a canteen of water and set about cleaning the now dried blood of Vince's body, starting from the dried cut on his pale lips. Tears gathered in his eyes once more as he gazed at the large hand-sized bruises on the goth's cheeks, his eye now a purple-blue bruise.

He lifted the now ripped and stained top Vince wore and winced at the large cut on his pale stomach, the blood clotting slowly. Howard wetted the cloth with the remaining water and wiped very gently the red stain away until clean skin could be seen. He placed the top back down and gathered his lover once again in his arms, rocking back and forth while pressing kisses and tears in his limp hair.

Alex and Jonathan looked mournfully over in their direction, feeling Howard's pain. They liked Vince too, he was just as childish as those two. They gazed back at Evy's body and Jon looked for something to say "Try and think of it like this, they've gone to a better place, like the good book says..."

Alex looked at his uncle, his eyes burning with fires of inspiration "That's it, the book uncle Jon, the book!" He tore over to he jazz mavarick and whispered in his ear. Howard looked at him disbeliving, but was prepared to do anything to get Vince back. He gathered his lover in his arms once more and carried him towards the pyramid behind Alex, Jonathan staring at them in shock before picking up his sister's body and following them "What? What is it?"

--

The curator walked through the pyramid until he came to a relief of a scorpion carved into the wall, in each of its arms the carved image held a cruel weapon of combat, at its mouth was an opening. The curator looked down at the bracelet on his wrist and slid it into the hole up to his elbow, until he felt a handle and turned his arm like a key.

There was a deep snapping sound as the wall unlocked and suddenly an electric charge leaped from the scorpion, spreading out along the walls. Where it passed, the tarnished walls were replaced by golden shine. The bolt of power passed O'Connell, sweeping the hallway clean and passed out beyound the pyramid, through the jungle and divided into two sand dunes, one black and one gold. As the wave of divine power faded, an army of Med-jai warriors creasted the golden dune, with Ardeth bay at their head.

Rick entered the scorpion room to find the curator standing there, his arm still stuck in the wall "You are too late! I have released the army of Anubis! Lord Imhotep will soon take command!" He called out.

"Noe after I get through with him" Rick growled, grabbing a near-by double-bladed axe out of the scorpion's grasp. Then the curator started screaming as a loud cruching sound came from inside the wall, like something eating the arm, crunching his bones. Once he finally pulled his arm free, it came out as a bloody stump that ended at his elbow, unable to take the pain he ran down a tunnel, screaming in agony. O'Connell quickly backed out of the room, his axe raised.

--

Imhotep and Anck-su-namun entered the next chamber, a vast gateway covered in mist "I must face the Scorpion King alone" He said, putting a hand up to stop her, but she held his arm fast "No! Without your powers he will kill you"

Imhotep laughed and pointed to the Book of the Dead in her hand "If he kills me, you can resurrect me" He then kissed his eternal lover once more, before striding off into the gateway. She waited for a few minutes, then was interupted by Jonathan, who began dancing around with his arms raised in a fighting stance "Come and get it!" He challenged.

She smiled calmly at him, placed the book down and strode towards him "This is for my sister and friend" He said, still bobbing and weaving around. Anck shut him up with two quick jabs to the face, which made he teeter on his heels. As this happened, Alex took the book off the pedestal and went back to where Howard was waiting with his mother and Vince by the gateway "I hope this works" Howard muttered to himself, the hope in his heart growing with every second.

The Egyptian princess pummeled Jonathan with two more punches and a kick to his ribs "Hurry up Alex" He gasped out. Alex then started to read kneeling by Evy and Vince, remembering how his mother taught him to read hieroglyphics. The text seemed to flow more eaily from his mouth somehow "_Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei. Efday Shrokran-Efday Shokran..._" He struggled to remember the last symbol "I don't know what it is"

Jonathan raised his spear frantically, trying to defend himself from Anck "What's it look like?"

Alex began flapping his arms like a bid "It's a bird, a stork" Anck grabbed Jonathan by the throat and started choking him "Ah-Ah-" He sputtered.

"That's it! _Efday shokran ahmenophus!"_ His face shone wih a white light as two white mists came out of the gateway and into the bodies of Evy and Vince. Once the light had gone, gasping noises come from the newly awakened friends, like they've just came up for air after being underwater for too long. Evy was the first to recover and ran to her brother's aid, while Howard looked in disbelief as the blue came back to his boyfriend's eyes, the blood rushing back to fill the lips back to their normal color "Howard-what happened-what?"

"Oh God, Vince. You're alive-you're-" Howard broke down into tears again holding Vince close, enjoying the way warm breath played on his shoulder, but not enjoying the way warm tears dripped on it. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down Vince's back, hoping to comfort him and he also notised Vince didn't flinch with pain when he held him close "It's alright now, you're back. You've come back to me at last. I missed you so much" He pulled Vince's head away from his shoulder and wiped the tears from under those blue eyes he loved so much.

"Howard, I'm so sorry-I didn't even see him behind me...I love you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving you" The jazz mavarick's heart broke at Vince's apologie and bought his lips to his boyfriend's, giving him a searing kiss full of need and happiness of him being alive, that left Vince breathless. They remebered the others and watched as Anck-su-namun was shoved back by Evy and called to Alex and Jonathan "You two go and help Rick, this is my fight" They both raced off before the boosh boys desided to follow them, getting to their feet and running after them through the gateway.

The two woman were left alone, Evy snatching a small trident off a staue and began to circle the other woman, who moved catlike to face her holding a small dagger. Finally, Anck pounced, slashing at Evy, who slipped away and contered. Anck leaped backwards, avoiding the strike and they circled again, before she attacked once more.

Evy spun away, her foot kicking the other woman's legs from under her. Anck fell to the ground hard, and in that instant Evy was on her, her blade touching the other woman's throat. She was about to plunge the weapon into her rival, when a deep roar with the force of thunder shook the room. As Evy glanced up, Anck-su-namun slapped away the blade and sprinted through the gateway, Evy following.

--

Rick passed through the gateway and into a strange, dark cavern. Thick smoke hung low to the ground and eerie shadows played across the walls, making the room seeming impossibly huge, even for the great pyramid. And Imhotep stood at the far side, beside a huge set of doors, striking a huge gong with a pole. The note was os loud, so clead, so lone, that it shook the pyramid down to its golden foundations.

Rick charged forwards with the double-edged axe, but at the last minute, the mummy saw him and whirled around, catching a blow along the length of the pole. The two men struggled until both the axe and the pole fell from their hands and skittered along the ground, vanishing into the shadows "The eternal warriors meet again, now we shall see what Fate desires" Imhotep smiled.

--

Ardeth arranged his men along the top of the black sand dune, where the ten thousand Med-aj waited, creatures beginning to wriggle up and out of the sand, squirming towards the light. The army of Anubis was rising, they were two thousand storng, with the ropework of their muscles stretching tight across their chests. The jackel-headed creatures raised their weapons as one and let loose a barbaric cheer.

Without a word, Ardeth and his men raised their swords and charged down the sand dune to meet the enemy. The war raged on, Ardeth fought like a man possessed, slashing this way and that, tearing through the ranks of Anubis warriors. Around him, the Med-jai fought with the spirit of three thousand gathered years. They surrounded the monstrous soliders and began to work their way in, hacking and chopping.

Their circle closed tighter and tighter, until the Med-jai found themselves face to face, with not a single foe left standing. They let out a great shout of triumph-all except Ardeth, who knew something was wrong. He turned and hurried up the golden dune to survey the scene, and saw fifty thousand Anubis warriors charging towards them.

--

Bwyound the gateway, Imhotep and O'Connell fought a furious battle, the mummy proving as skilled in hand-to-hand combat as he had been at magic. They traded blows like titans, neither willing to give in, when suddenly the ground began to tremble-something was coming. The doors burst open and the Scorpion King emerged with a mighty roar.

From the waist up, he was as he had been in life, a powerful warriors, but below the waist, Anubis had turned him into a giant scorpion. The men broke off and backed away from the monster, the king cast a fiery, disdainful eyes upon them both, as though choosing. Finally with a howl of displeasure, it chose Imhotep and started forward, its multiple legs clicking on the golden sureface of the foor.

The mummy backpedaled, but he didn't move faat enough, instead he grinned wickedly as the king came closer to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and bowed low "I am your disciple, I am your disiple!" The Scorpion King nodded at Imhotep's servitude, and started on Rick instead, making the adventurer run for his life.

He dove out the way as one of the scorpion's claws hurtled towards him, slicing through the solid pillar at his back. It roared and followed after him, too quickly to be avoided and snatched Rick up like a rag doll and hurled him againest a far wall. He hit the unforgiving surface, then pushed himself to his feet. As he did, he glanced at the tattoo on his hand and a design on the wall and realised they were the same, but the figure on the wall was holding the scepter of Osiris.

The Scorpion King approached again, Rick ran to one side, but kept his eyes on the wall. Pictographs covered the flat surface, revealing the same man in several poses: holding the scepter, reshaping it and finally wielding it as a spear "Ok, now I'm a believer" He ducked as the scorpion's tail whipped over his head and cracked the wall behind him. He took cover among a row of three-foot-thick pillars as Jonathan, Alex, Howard and miraclously Vince entered the room, thier faces paling as they spotted the king.

"Jonathan, it's a spear. You gold stick thing, it's a spear!" Rick shouted "Yes? And?" Jonathan yelled back.

"It can kill him" Jonathan nodded in understanding, pulling the scepter out of his backpack. Alex snatched it off him and began to read the instructions on it, as Howard kept Vince behind him, hoping to protect him. The king's tail then tore through the pillars and slammed into Rick, making him fly in the air. He landed at some woman's feet and looked up to see the face of his wife. He smiled and felt new life flow through him, so he grabbed a trident and went after the king.

He threw the trident, but it just bonuced harmlessly off his shell "Hurry up and figure that thing out" He yelled at his son and brother-in-law. With a twist of the base, Jonathan finally opened the scepter of Osiris, revealing a sharp tip. Alex grabbed it and pulled it out an additional four feet-the perfect length for a spear. Jon then hefted the spear and ran towards the Scorpion King and hurled the weapon at the creature's back, but the king slapped it away with its tail.

The spear spun across the room like a propeller, but Rick leaped up and snatched it out of the air. Without missing a beat, he hurled the weapon again, this time it struck the king through the chest, where his heart should be. Imhotep ran to the creature howling in anger, as the Scorpion King roared in pain, before exploding into a ball of black vapor that threw every person in the chamber to the ground.

No sooner had the king vanished than the pyramid began to shake, the walls cracked and the ground split beneath their feet. A huge cevice opened up and both Imohtep and Rick slid towards it, each man clung to the broken edges of the buckled floor, below them was an abyss without bottom, a drop to eternity "Rick!" Evy yelled, running towards her husband.

"Stay back Evy!" He shouted. Imhotep looked at his eternal love "Ancksu-namun! Help me!" She lurked near the edges of the room, refusing to go any closer. The ground continued to buckle and rocks fell from the celing, smashing all around them.

Howard held Vince very close to him, nearly covering the smaller body with his own 'At least if we die, we'll die together' He thought as he felt vince grab for his hand, which he held tightly. Planting a kiss on his lover's head, Howard tried to at least move them to some sort of safety from the falling rocks.

Evy charged forwards, dodging falling rocks and reached the edge of the crevice. Dropping to her stomach, she reached down to Rick and grabbed around his wasit. Using strenth she didn't know she had, she pulled him up. Imhotep looked for his love, but she had already fled, so with a final grim smile, he released his hold and dropped into the chasm for all eternity.

--

Anck ran blindly, dodging falling debris and raching the room with the scorpion image just as a section of wall collapsed, revealing a moat full of wriggling scorpions. Her eyes widened and tried to rush past it, but a tremor lifted the flor and threw her backwards. She fell into the pit, screaming as the scorpions enveloped her, a moment later she was gone.

--

Ardeth and his fellow warriors stood, watching silently as the Anubis warriors got closer. They gritted their teeth and held their weapons in front of them, but as soon as the jackel-headed beings came close to them, they disappeared in a poof of black sand. The Med-jai looked in disbelief, then raised their arms to the heavens and cheered their victory.

--

The six remianing mortals raced through the golden pyramid as it collapsed behind them. They reached the entraceway with its two golden lions but could go no further, as a massive wind was blowing, sending trees and shrubs through the entrance down into the guts of the temple "How we gonna get out of here?" Vince yelled over the storm, keeping a tight hold of Howard.

Rick spotted an opening in the side of the pyramid where the ground had broken and fallen away "Follow me!" They climbed through the crack and found themselves on the outside of the pyramid near the entrance. Debris, ancient corpses and hissing skeletons were being sucked into the golden temple as if it were a ginat mouth, in fact the entire oasis had been uprooted and now the dirt of the valley swirled around the pyramid.

"We're trapped" Evy said, Rick wrapped one arm around her and the other around Alex. Jonathan huddled beside them, and Howard and Vince just held each other close, the goth hiding his face in his boyfriend's shoulder so he couldn't see the horror that was happening. Then they heard a familiar voice "Hey there!"

They all turned their heads upwards to see Izzy's blimp above them, being buffeted by the wind "Hurry up! I ain't got all day!" He lowered the blimp so Rick could hoist Alex and Evy up into the dangling trawler, followed by Vince and Howard. Then he and Jonathan jumped in after them, but Izzy pumped a lever that caused the blimp to raise suddenly.

Jon was unprepared fr this and fell backwards over the side, his foot tangled in the netting underneath. He hung upside down as the oasis below him swirled violently into the pyramid, Rick and Howard grabbing his other leg to pull him aboard, until he saw the giant diamond on top "Lower ne down!"

"It's not worth your life, you idiot" Rick called down "Yes it is, yes it is" Jon called back, grabbing hold of the shining gem "Now, pull me up! Pull me up!" A moment later, the pyramid was sucked down into the earth with a final, echoing boom! The ground sealed up and it was as if the oasis had never existed.

As the blimp rose out of the valley, Jonathan clutched his diamond like a baby, Evy and Alex gave Izzy an enormous hug, who blushed and just stared at O'Connell "What you been messing around with this time?"

"Oh you know, mummies, pygmys, big bugs, the usual" Rick replied, then looked over the side of the trawler. There were the army of the Med-jai, who raised their swords in salute, and Ardeth touched his heart with an open palm, then raised his hand to wave "Thank you again, ym friends" he yelled out.

The seven friends waved down and went back to want they were doing. Vince took Howard to the side and gave him the most passionate kiss he could muster, using tounge and a slight grope to the ass "Thank you...for bringing me back" He whispered when they parted "I think this belongs to you" Vince removed the golden key from around his neck and offered it to his shocked boyfriend, who just shook his head "No Vince, it's yours. You will always be golden to me, with the biggest heart of gold I've ever seen"

Then a flash of bright light blinded them and their friends as a portal appeared on the blimp, out of it stepped a small man in blue robes and a turban and a gorilla "Told you we'd find them in the next one, Bollo you jerk-off"

"Bollo just had bad feeling about this one" They stopped arguing when they felt seven pairs of eyes on them, two of them smiling with relief and happiness of seeing their friends and a way home "Come you two, we've got to have a talk about you touching my stuff without premission again" Naboo ordered, a hint of amusment in his eyes. Vince and Howard couldn't agree more and said goodbyes to their friends, hugs and tears all around before stepping into the portal and disappearing for good.

O'Connell got out of his shock first and glanced at his family, his heart swelling at his wife being alive again. He gazed into the sunset and just said plainly "Let's go home"

--

Finally finished I'm pleased how this story came out, except i think the ending sucks, but that's for you guys to deside lol i also know you wanted PWP in the last chapter, but i gave it you in the last chapter, so tough. greedy buggers lol from chugirl2526.


End file.
